Harry Potter and the Star of Artemis
by Aurora8
Summary: Harry returns his fifth year at Hogwarts, and befriends a mysterious new transfer student named Dianna. There's something strange about her, and the closer Harry gets to her, the more secrets are revealed.


CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry jolted awake to the sound of snoring from Dudley in the next room. He had another nightmare involving Lord Voldemort. They occurred frequently since the traumatizing confrontation between Harry and the dark lord only a few months ago. Luckily, they were just dreams and not premonitions like Harry experienced the year before. Harry was off on Holiday from Hogwarts and staying with the loathsome Dursleys, his only living relatives. The Dursleys were muggles of the worst kind. They hated everything that had to do with magic, including Harry. He had hoped to spend the holiday with his godfather Sirius. Sirius was an ex-con who's name had just been cleared, but he was off on a secret mission that Dumbledore had sent him on when they found out about Lord Voldemort's rebirth.  
  
Harry rolled over and fell back asleep with thoughts of Quidditch, and his return to the game during his fifth year at Hogwarts. He awoke the next morning early and dressed in a long sweatshirt that more resembled a dress than a shirt. These were hand-me-downs from Dudley, who, after a year on his diet, still resembled an overly fed pot-bellied pig than anything else. Harry walked into the kitchen where His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat reading the newspaper. Dudley was staring disapprovingly at the glass of orange juice and cup of plain fat free yogurt that tasted like paste.  
  
"Mail for you Harry." Uncle Vernon growled at Harry, and nudged an envelope across the table with the end of his spoon as if the touch of it would make his skin boil. Harry picked it up and rushed off to his room to read it. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The time has come for us to chat. I was wondering if you would like to come over for tea this afternoon around four. I will answer all questions when you arrive.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Mrs. Figg  
  
P.S. Happy Birthday Harry.  
  
Harry stared in disbelief. Mrs. Figg? Knows about my parents? Knows my birthday? Harry couldn't imagine what it meant. Mrs. Figg is a neighbor of the Dursleys and sometimes watched Harry when the Dursleys went away. More importantly, she was a muggle and they weren't supposed to know about magic and wizards.  
  
Harry didn't have much time to think because at that moment, he saw a very familiar owl tapping at his window. Harry opened it and Pig, Ron's owl came flying in, dropping a large package on Harry's bed before collapsing on Hedwig's cage. A Package from Ron! There was a card on top. Harry opened it and was delighted at the picture inside. The whole Weasley family was waving at him from in front of the house. Harry smiled and read the writing.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. How's life with the Dursley's? I asked Mom if you could come and spend the rest of your summer here, but Dad says you're much safer where you are. I asked what he meant, but he wouldn't explain. Anyway, we'll be at Diagon Alley the day before meeting the Hogwarts express. Hope to meet you there. I know Ginny will be glad to see you. Hermione will be there too. I've gotta go, good luck with Dudley, and I'll see ya later.  
  
Harry put down the card and tore open the package. Inside was a long cylinder-shaped plastic capsule. Harry opened it and found a large rolled up paper. It was a poster of the whole Irish Quidditch team. He wanted to hang it up right over his bead so he could look at it at night, but he knew he'd be in trouble if Uncle Vernon saw it. It wouldn't have been a problem if it had been a regular muggle poster, but this one moved like all magical pictures of people did.  
  
Harry Opened the loose floorboard and put his gift in with all his school supplies, the rock cake Hagrid had sent (Harry wasn't quite hungry enough to try that), and the new book on the history of Quidditch he got from Hermione yesterday. What was probably Harry's most favorite gift was the one from his godfather Sirius. Sirius sent Harry two gold rings. They belonged to his parents. Each had an odd symbol on it that Harry couldn't figure out. Harry took them out and held them in his hand for awhile, feeling the warmth radiating from them before placing them back in a small box. He took out The History of Quidditch and began reading. Before he knew it, it was almost four o'clock. Harry quickly threw on his coat and ran downstairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Hollered Uncle Vernon after him.  
  
"I'm going to visit Mrs. Figg." Said Harry.  
  
"How dare you, bothering a poor old woman like that. Anyway, you never even asked permission."  
  
"May I go?" asked Harry.  
  
"No!" Belted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"But she invited me." With that he handed over the invitation. Uncle Vernon read it over, then looked up suspiciously at Harry.  
  
"Fine then. But you had better go straight there and straight home. I don't need you to be out talking with anybody." And with that he stormed into the parlor. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and then ran out the door. He turned back once and could see Uncle Vernon's beady eyes following him, making sure he went straight over. Harry turned back around and headed up the pebbled pathway of Mrs. Figg's house. There was a small cat sitting on the doorstop. Mrs. Figg was notorious for her many cats. This one was a dark chocolate brown all over. Harry leaned over and knocked lightly on the door. The cat glared up at him with piercing eyes. Harry became very unnerved by its presence and was contemplating backing away and going straight home when the door cracked open. Mrs. Figg peered around its edge and gave a large smile when she saw it was Harry.  
  
"Come in child come in. Here, I'll take your coat, and you can have a seat in the parlor." She said sweetly. Then turning to the cat, "Now Di, what are you doing out here? Not bothering dear Harry are you dear? Well come on in, I'll fix you a bowl of cream in the kitchen." She then turned back to Harry. "I'll be right back with some tea, and fresh baked cakes I made this morning. One moment."  
  
Harry was left alone for a few minutes as Mrs. Figg waddled into the kitchen. He looked around at the furniture, which looked like it was all bought in the forties. The cobwebs and dust gave the room an old, and neglected look. Suddenly Mrs. Figg came back in carrying a large tray with a lovely teapot and a plate of small square-shaped petite fours.  
  
"Here Harry how do you like your tea? One lump or two?'  
  
"Two please."  
  
"There you go. So Harry, how are things at home?"  
  
"Oh, fine I guess."  
  
"Everyone doing okay?"  
  
"Yup." Harry said  
  
Suddenly Harry felt something rub up against his leg.  
  
"Whoa!" He yelped in surprise. Mrs. Figg just laughed.  
  
"It's just Ms. Di. Ms. Di, get out from under there and stop bothering Harry."  
  
The brown cat crept from beneath the table, and gave Mrs. Figg a pleading look.  
  
"Now, now, get into the kitchen and finish your cream." She then turned back to Harry.  
  
"Now I'm sure you've been wondering why I asked you to tea. Well I was catching up with Dumbledore yesterday and. . ." Mrs. Figg stopped as she saw a look of utter confusion on Harry's face.  
  
"What's the matter, hon? Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I think I should explain myself a little further. My full name is Eleanor Figg. I've been living in this house for the past fifteen years, since I resigned from Hogwarts. I was the professor of muggle studies then. I have been living here with muggles ever since my retirement so that I may study them more. They are really quite fascinating specimens if I do say so. I'm still trying to get the hang of cooking. Here try a cookie."  
  
Harry took one and nibbled a small bite. It tasted more like a pickled grapefruit than a cookie, but somehow Harry forced himself to swallow it. He then took a long sip of tea to clean the taste from his mouth.  
  
"I don't understand." He said. "All this time I thought you were a muggle, how come you didn't come to me before?"  
  
"Well Harry, ever since that night with you-know-who, and your parents, and you came to live with the Dursleys, Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea if someone was around to keep an eye on you. I was convenient since I had already decided to live among the muggles. Let me start from the beginning. You see Harry; I had both your parents in my class. Right after, . . . that night, Dumbledore came over to see me. He told me how you were being brought over to stay with the Dursleys and he wanted to know whether or not I would be willing to help. Now I was very deeply sorrowed at hearing of the death of your parents by You-know-who, and told Dumbledore I would do whatever was in my power to protect you. Like when you decided to run away after the incident with your aunt. I called the Knight Bus right away. Now that the Dark Lord has returned, I'm afraid that things have become far too dangerous for you to go anywhere where Dumbledore or I cannot reach you, which is why you  
haven't been able to stay with your friends Ron and Hermione. You wouldn't be safe even with Sirius. Don't look so shocked my dear, Dumbledore has kept me very up to date on you and your adventures at Hogwarts. I'd say learnings or experiences but adventure does seem to find you quite often there. Now Dumbledore wanted this clear to you because he knows you're just like your father, and might go off on your own again rather than stay with the Dursleys. Now Harry this is very important, and I am going to have my eye on you very closely until you go off back to school. Oh, my I almost forgot. Dumbledore gave me something to give to you. Now where did I put it? Ah yes. Stay right there." Mrs. Figg rushed out and after a few minutes came back in carrying a small box. She handed it over to Harry. "Here. It was recovered from, well, the night, you know."  
  
Harry stared at the box in his hands and slowly opened it up. Inside, was a small glass box. He pulled it out and held it in the palm of his hand. There was a beautiful night sky painted on it. The stars twinkled off a cerulean background. He gently flipped the box over. In the center was a small keyhole. It was a music box.  
  
"Where's the key?" Harry asked looking up at Mrs. Figg.  
  
"It was lost. Search as we did, we could not find it. Luckily, the key does not unlock the box, just the music, so you can still put things in it." Harry opened it and found it lined in deep sapphire satin.  
  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Figg."  
  
"It was no problem Harry, come visit me anytime you want. Oh my look at the time, you should be running back home Harry." Harry glanced at the large grandfather clock and saw he'd been there awhile longer than Uncle Vernon would have liked.  
  
"Oh Uncle Vernon is going to be livid if I don't get home. He'll think I'm out causing trouble." Harry said. He got up and walked towards the door cradling the box.  
  
"Harry, you're coat." Mrs. Figg called while running over with it. "And here's little something for the Dursleys. It's a new recipe I've been working on. Anyway, this should make your life a little easier until you go back to school. I've mixed a little magic in." She gave Harry a little wink. "Oh, and Harry, don't tell them about me please. I've worked hard to pass as a real muggle."  
  
"And risk Uncle Vernon forbidding me from visiting? Never. Thank you again."  
  
Harry said, and left.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
He walked all the way home almost in a trance, cradling the music box one hand, and Mrs. Figg's cake in the other. When he got home he went right up to his room to hide the box under the floor before anyone saw him.  
  
Suddenly a large boom shook the house.  
  
"HAAARRRRYYYY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" It was Uncle Vernon and he sounded mad at how late Harry was getting home. Harry grabbed the cake and ran down the stairs. Uncle Vernon was standing at the bottom of the landing, his face an ugly eggplant purple.  
  
"Where were you! I thought I told you to come straight home after tea! It's been two hours. What have you to say for yourself?!"  
  
Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, Dudley peeking from the kitchen. He always loved it when Harry got in trouble.  
  
"I know you told me to come straight home, and that's what I did." Harry argued back. Uncle Vernon face turned a deep violet, and Harry knew he was about to get the yelling of his life. Before Uncle Vernon could say anything, Harry whipped out the cake Mrs. Figg had made for the Dursleys.  
  
"Here, Mrs. Figg made this for you." Harry said quickly. Uncle Vernon froze and seemed to melt at the sight of the cake. It had been over a year since he had seen a cake and he snatched it from Harry's hands. He rushed into the kitchen where Dudley was jumping up and down with excitement, rattling the china in the cabinet. Harry watched as Uncle Vernon and Dudley devoured the cake. Aunt Petunia came in and began yelling at them, about their diets when Uncle Vernon shoved a piece into her mouth to shut her up. Of course nobody cared to share with Harry, but he was used to that by now. And besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to test Mrs. Figg's cooking. He turned to head back up the stairs when he heard Uncle Vernon calling him.  
  
"Hey Harry, get in here now!" Harry reluctantly complied and trudged into the kitchen where the three Dursleys stood around an empty plate.  
  
"I am so sorry, Harry, we did not save you a piece. How about to make it up to you, I'll make your favorite dinner tonight in celebration of your birthday." Aunt Petunia said more pleasantly than she had ever spoken to him before.  
  
"That's right it's Harry's birthday. I think I'm going to go and buy him a gift. I'll be right back." Uncle Vernon said while heading out the door.  
  
"Wait, I want to come too and pick something out for Harry." Dudley cried out and ran to catch up with his father who was already at the car. Harry just stared after them in disbelief. Whatever Mrs. Figg did to that cake was sure a life savor. He'd have to remember to thank Mrs. Figg when he next saw her. He turned back to his aunt who was watching him and waiting for him to answer her.  
  
"Well Harry, what would you like for your birthday feast?"  
  
Harry paused awhile and then answered, "Pizza with pepperoni and sausage."  
  
"That sounds lovely. I'll order it in right now. Why don't you go rest by the television." With that she turned away from him and began preparations. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He'd eaten pizza before, well, not really. He was only allowed the crusts that Dudley didn't like because Uncle Vernon refused to waste good pizza on him.  
  
That night was probably the best night he ever had with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon and Dudley came home with a large birthday cake, and a gift. It was a new sweater just for him. It was one of the few things he now had that fit him. Harry went to bed that night for the first time with a smile on his face, clasping tightly his parent's ring, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The next few weeks went by quickly. Harry met Mrs. Figg for tea at least every other day. She filled him in on stories of his parents in their youth and told him about how Hogwarts was back then. Before Harry knew it, it was the week before the Hogwarts express would be bringing them back to the only place where Harry felt at home. That morning he came down to find Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley in their Sunday bests, looking like they're going out.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, hoping that they were really leaving.  
  
"We're going to visit Aunt Marge. You are going to stay with Mrs. Figg for a week. You had better behave yourself, because if I hear about any funny business, I'll beat the tar outta you." Uncle Vernon snarled. Well it's a good thing they're leaving, Harry thought, since the spell from Mrs. Figg is starting to wear off. He was actually looking forward to staying with Mrs. Figg and her cats. He had especially taken a liking to Ms. Di, the cat he had met on his first visit to Mrs. Figg's.  
  
Mrs. Figg was more than glad to take him over the last week. Mrs. Figg took him to Diagon Alley to get his books and a new cauldron needed for fifth year potions class (Harry's least favorite). He saw Hermione and Ron there and introduced them to Mrs. Figg.  
  
The day for departure arrived, and Mrs. Figg accompanied Harry to platform 9 to meet the Hogwarts Express. She gave him a quick hug before he boarded the train. Harry quickly found an empty compartment where he could wait for Hermione and Ron to arrive. Ron was first to show. He was very excited because the Irish Quidditch team had a very successful season, and he wanted to fill Harry in on it all.  
  
Hermione showed up soon after. She was bearing interesting news.  
  
"Did you two hear? There's a new transfer student from Beauxbatons. She's a fifth year. I haven't seen her yet though. Anyway, I am so excited about our classes."  
  
"What else is new?" Interrupted Ron. Hermione gave him a dirty look. Then continued with what she was saying, but speaking only to Harry.  
  
"I wonder if Mr. Moody will still be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I read the summer reading book, a History of Dark Magic twice it was fascinating. I really thought . ." Hermione trailed off as she realized she'd lost Harry's attention. He appeared frozen and was staring past her at the doorway. Hermione turned around and found herself face to face with a girl. She appeared to be around their age, but was unfamiliar. She had dark brown hair that reached about to her shoulders. Her eyes were also a dark brown, but there was something different about them. They seemed almost to rise up at the ends, giving her a look somewhat similar to that of a cat. There was no question, she was quite lovely. Harry found he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you," the strange girl said, "but I'm new, and I was wondering if I would be able to sit with you guys. I overheard you talking about the summer reading book and assumed you must be fifth years like me. My name Is Dianna. Dianna Trigwillow. " She put out her hand and Hermione shook it.  
  
"Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Both Ron and Harry waved hello.  
  
"THE Harry Potter? Wow. I heard about you, well I mean who hasn't right?"  
  
She let out a little laugh and settled down next to Ron, by the window.  
  
Hermione scowled a little. "Dianna, do you mind if I sit by the window? I get a little motion sickness on trains."  
  
"You can have the window seat next to me Hermione." Harry offered, motioning to the vacant seat next to him.  
  
"No thanks Harry, I need a window seat facing forward. . . or I get sick."  
  
`Sure Hermione, I don't mind. After all, you were so nice about allowing me to sit with you all." Dianna said, getting up and moving across to sit next to Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron. Ron gave Harry a puzzled look and Harry shrugged his shoulders. Hermione had never mentioned motion sickness before.  
  
"So Hermione, how was Krum, did you get to visit him during the holidays?"  
  
"We are not currently seeing each other at the moment Ron, and I don't really see how that's any of your business."  
  
"Woah, woah, down girl. What'd he do dump you?"  
  
Harry gave Ron a good kick and motioned for him to shut up.  
  
"It was a mutual decision. There were certain obstacles that couldn't be avoided, and we decided the best thing to do would be to terminate it. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll just do a little reading." Hermione pulled a book out of her bag, and blocked their view of her with it.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know why I said all that. Come on, let's not get in a fight before our first day." Ron pleaded to the cover of History of Dark Magic. Hermione let the book fall until her eyes peered over the top.  
  
"Apology accepted." She put the book down and turned to Dianna.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
Dianna smiled, "Very."  
  
Dianna proved to be very pleasant company. Harry had a hard time concentrating though. She seemed so familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it seemed as if they'd met before. And those eyes, he couldn't stop from staring.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
He woke from his trance when he realized they were nearly there. They got off the train and headed over to the Great Hall where they set themselves down at the Gryffindor table. Once all the students were seated in the appropriate houses, the first years were brought in. It was time for them to be sorted. Harry didn't really pay attention he was watching Dianna. She was sitting at the end of the teacher table in the front, waiting for her turn to be sorted. All of a sudden, Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. There is much I need to tell you. We have a few additions to our teaching staff this year. I am pleased to introduce Mr. Moody, uh the real one. He will be the new professor of Defense against the Dark Arts. And second, I'm afraid that Professor Snape is away this year and so we have set up a replacement. Mr. Viktor Krum."  
  
Harry gasped in astonishment at his former opponent. So that's why Hermione and Krum broke up, he's a teacher now, thought Harry.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to inform you of a new transfer student. Her name is Dianna Trigwillow. She is from Beauxbatons and is in the fifth year. She will now be sorted by the sorting hat to determine which house she should be in." Dianna stood and walked over to the stool and hat. She sat down and professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat remained silent. Harry prayed for Gryffindor. The hat was taking a very long time, Harry thought after almost five minutes of suspense when at last the hat shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Harry jumped up for joy, and the whole Gryffindor table was cheering loudly. Hermione and Ron looked almost as happy as Harry did, for they had taken a liking to Dianna. She pulled the hat off, and with a look of relief on her face, strolled over to the table. Dianna spotted them and came over. Harry pushed Neville over to clear a space for her, which she took gratefully.  
  
"Congratulations Dianna! Welcome to Gryffindor." Ron said. "Let's get eating." At that moment, their plates filled with roast beef and potatoes, and all sorts of good things. Conversation stopped, and the only sounds were of scraping plates and the clinking of glasses.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Later they headed over to the Gryffindor tower to go to bed. Hermione took Dianna to the girl's side while Harry and Ron went up to their room. There Harry unpacked all his things. Last he took out the music box from his parents and the box with the rings in it. He put both of these on top in the trunk, then climbed into bed. Ron was still moving around unpacking.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"What do you think about Dianna?"  
  
"What do you mean, what do I think about her."  
  
"I don't know. Did she seem, I don't know, familiar or anything to you?"  
  
"I don't recall ever seeing her in my life. And believe you me, I'd remember a girl like that. Why?"  
  
"Nothing I guess. I just felt like I knew her before is all. I'm going to bed.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Aww, double potions with Slytherins. How about you? " Ron asked.  
  
"Same with me." Harry answered gloomily.  
  
"Us too." Said Hermione as her and Dianna walked into the common room.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get some breakfast."  
  
Potions with Krum proved not to be nearly as bad as it had been with Snape. Poor Hermione was drawn back the whole class. She usually waves her hands all over the place for the teacher to call on her. In potions, she remained silent. Although concerned, Harry kept finding his mind drift to Dianna, who was sitting in front of him. All day he couldn't keep her off his mind. There was something so familiar about her, but he couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, the answer is thorn root."  
  
"Harry, maybe if you were paying attention to me instead of Dianna, you would at least know what the question was. A point from Gryffindor. Can anyone else tell me what I would make a book turn into a poodle?" Harry was sitting in his transfigurations class with Professor McGonagall. Harry turned and looked back over to Dianna. Their eyes met, and she turned away quickly, her cheeks blushing. Harry felt a little flip in his stomach.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
That afternoon, Harry left for Quidditch practice. There were a few open spots on the team because of students who graduated. Ron was a new beater, like his brothers the year before, and a girl named Teresa Lemins was a new chaser. She was quite good, and the cup was looking in Gryffindor's favor. They still needed a chaser though. Harry relaxed and concentrated his entire mind on flying. It was one of his most favorite things in the world. He loved the feel of the wind in his face. He went into a sharp dive, then pulled up in the last second. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone in the stands. It was Dianna. Harry's stomach fluttered as he saw her and he flew down beside her.  
  
"Hey Dianna, what are you doing here?"  
  
Dianna appeared flustered. "I was watching you fly. You're quite good. I wish I could fly like that."  
  
"Aw, it isn't very hard, didn't you learn to fly at your school?"  
  
She appeared flustered. "Oh, no, I didn't take that class." She answered quickly.  
  
"Well, I'll teach you then."  
  
"Won't I be interrupting your practice?" Dianna asked. Harry turned and saw the Slytherins were approaching the field.  
  
"No our practice is over. The Slytherins have the field in about fifteen minutes. I can teach you a little. Now first. . ." Harry showed her what to do, not noticing Malfoy approaching.  
  
"Well, well, it's Potter and his girlfriend." He said snickering. Dianna turned around and faced Malfoy. His jaw dropped at the sight of her.  
  
"The name is Dianna." She answered coldly. Malfoy collected his wits again and puffed out his chest in a snobby fashion. "So Dianna, of what nature are your parents?"  
  
"What do you mean, If they're muggles? Then no, they're both wizards, 100%. Why?"  
  
"Well, we pure bloods have to stick together," Malfoy said with a sly grin. "You don't want to get mixed up with this sort, his mother was muggle born." He added nodding towards Harry."  
  
"Well," Started Dianna giving him a nasty look, "perhaps I prefer his company over others." And with a disgusted sigh, turned her back on Malfoy and turned back towards Harry who was finding it impossible to stop smiling. Malfoy stormed off in a huff mumbling something about a waste of good breeding.  
  
Dianna mounted Harry's broom, and like he showed her, cast off the ground. She soured high and performed some loops with a grace Harry had never seen before. He was so busy watching Dianna, he didn't notice that the Slytherins had started practice. Suddenly a buldger flew straight at Dianna. She let out a scream and tried to dodge it. It connected with her shoulder, and she let go of the broom and grabbed her shoulder. Harry watched in horror as she slipped off the broom and began to plummet over fifty feet to the ground. He froze in amazement as he saw her straighten, and hit the ground on both feet. Harry stood there stunned. He looked around, and the Slytherin team had stopped practice, and were staring in amazement. She had fallen from over fifty feet and landed on her feet! It wasn't possible. She pulled out her wand and called out "Accio Firebolt." It raced towards her and stopped at her feet.  
  
Harry broke from his trance and ran out towards her.  
  
"Oh my god are you okay!"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I think I need to see Madam Pomfrey though, my shoulder's pretty bad."  
  
Harry continued to stare in wonder.  
  
"Harry?" She asked, waking him.  
  
"Oh, sure I'll take you." He said, and took his broom in one hand, and put his other arm around Dianna's shoulders as he guided up to Madam Pomfrey's room. They walked in silence for awhile. Harry wasn't really sure what to say.  
  
"Dianna?" He asked, "How did you do that. You know, landing on your feet from such a long fall. It was incredible."  
  
Dianna laughed nervously, "I guess it's just luck." She said as they approached the entrance to the infirmary.  
  
Madam Pomfrey met them at the door.  
  
"Oh hello Dianna, I wasn't expecting you for another week, but. . .Oh hello Harry, what seems to be the problem?  
  
"Dianna got hit with a buldger in the shoulder." Madam Pomfrey rushed over and ordered Dianna to take off her robe so she could take a close look at Dianna's shoulder. She then gave Harry an impatient look and he took it as a sign to go.  
  
"I'll see you later than Dianne." He said as he closed the door behind him and walked back to the Gryffindor tower. When he got to the common room he was surprised to find Hermione and Ron by the fire together.  
  
"Hey Harry, you're back late. All the other guys got returned a long time ago." Hermione said, standing and stretching.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "I've been here for ages. Were you with Dianna this whole time?"  
  
Ron's freckly face transformed into a teasing grin. Harry could feel himself blushing.  
  
"You know who was asking about you today?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cho."  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Yup. She wanted to know how you were, you know if you were single, that sort of thing."  
  
"Well what did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her I wasn't sure. I mean, come on Harry, we all see how you look at Dianna, I'm surprised you even remember who Cho is."  
  
"I don't know, there's just something about Dianna. She's different from everyone else. The more I'm with her the more interesting she becomes. I know it sounds silly, but I feel like I know her from somewhere." Harry then described all the events that had transpired. He could see the wheels of though turn in Hermione's mind. She just loved uncovering mysteries.  
  
"There is something odd about that girl, like, if she's new, why would Madam Pomfrey know her, and be expecting her? And how could anyone land on their feet after a fall like that?" Hermione questioned. Harry looked at his watch. It was getting late.  
  
"I'm going to go up and do my homework. I'll talk to you in the morning." Harry said and headed upstairs. "Hey Ron, you coming?"  
  
"Uh, yeah hold on a minute, I'll meet you up there." Ron called up after Harry. Harry waited for Ron upstairs. When he appeared his face was flushed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Ron, tell me the truth. I'm you're best friend, you can trust me with anything."  
  
"It's nothing. It's late and I'm tired." Ron answered abruptly, and laid down with his back facing Harry. Harry shrugged and pulled out his books. He couldn't get any work done though. He kept thinking about Dianna. Why did she get nervous around certain topics? Harry wondered.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The next morning the four of them were sitting at breakfast when a swarm of owls swooped in. Harry spotted Hedwig, who dropped an envelope in front of Harry's plate before landing on the side of his chair.  
  
"Hey Hedwig. Here you go." Harry handed Hedwig a piece of bacon, which she took and flew back to the owlery. Harry then turned back to the letter. It had no return address. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are things going you're first year? I hear you've been staying out of mischief, that's good. Things here are fine. Just thought I'd give a little hello. Please write to me any time. I could use the excitement.  
  
Mrs. Figg  
  
Well, that was nice of her to write, Harry thought, but who was telling her about him? How did she know he was staying out of trouble? Probably talking to Dumbledore, Harry guessed. He must remember to write back to her when he next got the chance. He folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket and forgot about it.  
  
That night Harry spent with Dianna in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. He told her of his adventures with Lord Voldemort from the past years, some painful memories he left out. He told her all about the Dursleys and about Sirius as well. She appeared to hang on to every word he said. They talked long into the night until they fell asleep on the sofa. Harry woke near dawn to find Dianna wrapped in his arms. She was still sound asleep. Harry could hear a faint sound, almost like a purring. He looked around but couldn't find its source. He checked beneath the chair and found Hermione's cat, Crookshank, sleeping beneath. Satisfied he gently shook Dianna awake.  
  
"Is it time to get up?" She asked, half awake and in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Not quite, but I thought we should get back to bed before someone sees us."  
  
"Oh right," She said, leaping to her feet. "I'll see you at breakfast Harry." She then quickly turned and ran up to her room. Harry sat staring at the doorway before getting up and heading back to his own room. He settled into his bed and his head was just about to touch the pillow when Ron turned to him.  
  
"Hey Harry, just getting in huh?" Ron said with a smirk.  
  
" I fell asleep by the fire. I wanna get at least a little more shut-eye before breakfast." He said drowsily.  
  
"Fell asleep by the fire? By yourself?" Ron snickered. "I saw you and Dianne together. When you didn't come to bed, I went looking for you. You looked pretty cozy there on the couch." Ron laughed.  
  
"Shut-Up and let me sleep." Harry said and turned over. Now though he found it much harder. He couldn't stop thinking about Dianne. Not once during the night did she talk about herself.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Every day after classes Harry took Dianna to the field to teach her how to fly. Somehow she got hold of a Firebolt 2000, but never said how. She proved to be a natural. She was almost better than even Harry, after a few weeks. She was the best flyer Harry had ever seen, and she made the Gryffindor team as head chaser. Between Ron and Dean Finnigan as beaters, and Teresa, Justin, and Dianna, as chasers, and a girl named Joseline as keeper, they were unstoppable. The first match of the season came quickly. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Nobody knew of Dianna's abilities, so Harry planned on using her as Gryffindor's secret weapon. They changed into their scarlet robes in the locker room. Dianna looked like she was going to be ill.  
  
"Nervous?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"No," she said, "Yes." Oh my god, what if I mess up, or worse, fall?"  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said, "You're the best flyer I've ever seen. You'll do just fine. C'mon, It's time to start." He said and picked up his broom. He stood in front as captain, and waited for the doors to open to the field. Dianna was next to him, with a panicked look on her face. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She relaxed and gave his a little squeeze giving him goosebumps up his arm. Suddenly the doors opened, and they walked onto the field, deafened by the cheers in the stands.  
  
"Welcome to today's match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. This year's Gryffindor team is led by Harry Potter, as seeker, Ron and Dean as beaters, Justin, Teresa, and Dianna as chasers, and Joseline as keeper." With that, they mounted the brooms and kicked off. Harry fit in a few loops to warm himself up, as the chasers were warming up their shots on the keeper. Suddenly the refs whistle blew and they got into their positions, and the match began.  
  
Harry flew up high into the air so he could search the whole field for the snitch. His eyes wandered over to his team, where Dianna was dominating the game. Between her broom and her skills, none of the other catchers could catch her. She was even out flying the buldgers. No matter where the ball went, she was there snatching it back. Slytherins new keeper was no match for her. In no time, Gryffindor was already ahead by sixty points. Harry turned his attention back to finding the snitch. From the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy head towards the Slytherin goal. The snitch! It was the right post! Harry quickly sped towards it, but Malfoy had too much of a head start. He suddenly saw Dianna flying towards Malfoy, a buldger right on her tail. Right as she approached Malfoy she unexpectedly took a dive. The buldger instead hit Malfoy square on with a sickening crunch. Dianna quickly pulled up from the dive, and with amazing balance, let go of the handle and stood. She was now  
riding the broom like a surfboard. She quickly sped beneath Malfoy and caught him in the air. The weight of the impact brought them both down to the ground hard. Harry quickly flew down, to help, but Dianna stopped him.  
  
"Harry! Get the snitch!" She called, pointing upwards. Harry caught sight of a gold blur and went after it. He saw it fly down towards the ground, and dove after it. He pulled up at the last minute with the snitch fluttering in his hand. He dropped to the ground holding it up triumphantly and ran towards Dianna. She ran over and put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You did it Harry! We won!" She shouted in his ear over the crowd and their team cheering around them. Gryffindor had dominated over the Slytherins 240 to 20, thanks to Dianna's shooting. There was a big celebration in the Gryffindor tower that night.  
  
Harry pulled Dianna outside for a minute so they could talk.  
  
"You were really incredible you know." He said  
  
"You really think so." Dianna said.  
  
"Yeah, not only did you score a lot of points, but you also stopped Malfoy from getting the snitch."  
  
"Well, I didn't want them to win. I feel kinda bad about directing the buldger at Malfoy. You don't think he was seriously hurt do you?"  
  
"Nah, Looks like a few broken bones. Madam Pomfrey will have him patched up in no time. Besides, I'm sure there are a lot of people who were hoping you would just let him fall."  
  
"Oh, I could never do that."  
  
"And you really saved me on the snitch."  
  
"I saw you watching me instead," She said trailing off. They walked a little longer in an awkward silence until Harry finally spoke.  
  
"We should probably be heading back. It's getting late."  
  
"Yeah." Dianna said as they begin walking back. Harry took a deep breath and took her hand gently in his. He relaxed when she tightened the grip and smiled over at him. They didn't see, in the shadows, a figure watching them.  
  
"How cute, walking hand in hand. There's something about her . . .I'm going to put an end to this." The figure said slowly before limping back into the shadow.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
For the next few weeks things were great for Harry. All of his classes were going great. And for the first time, Harry was actually enjoying Potions, although Professor Krum's accent was a little difficult to understand. After class, Hermione and Ron cornered Harry and Dianna into a corner.  
  
"We have something to tell you." Hermione said. Ron had become fixated on the ground, and was nervously fidgeting.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry, staring questionably at Ron.  
  
"Well, I asked Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with me and she said yes." Ron said really quickly.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Dianna asked smiling. "I was afraid something was wrong."  
  
"Oh, no nothing wrong. We just, you know, wanted to tell you guys first, before everyone else found out." Hermione said fading off.  
  
"Find out what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Hermione and I, have decided to, what I mean is, we're . . ." Ron struggled.  
  
"We're going steady." Hermione blurted, interrupting Ron.  
  
"Well it's about time." Dianna said to Ron and Hermione's shock. "I mean really, you guys are so perfect for each other. And it was so obvious you liked one another."  
  
Ron let out a nervous laugh, "Well, we should get going, time for lunch." He said turning towards the hall.  
  
"Dianna, may I speak to you in private?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure Harry, we can go out for a walk out in the yard."  
  
"Okay. We'll meet you two later." He said to Ron and Hermione. He walked out into the cold December air with Dianna. They went out into the gardens among the roses, now covered with frost, and settled down on an old wooden bench. Harry turned to Dianna, "Dianna, I was wondering if I could ask you something."  
  
"You just did." She answered with a smile.  
  
"Well something else. Um . . .I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me."  
  
Harry said the last part really quickly, with his head down not wanting to see her reaction.  
  
"Harry." Dianna reached out and lifted his head so their eyes were level. His stomach fluttered at her touch, her eyes glued to his. "Harry, I would love to go with you." Her cheeks flushed and she became shy as she broke contact. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. I had to turn down Malfoy and Colin, and was starting to get worried that you wouldn't ask, and I'd be stuck without anyone."  
  
"Malfoy asked you?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been very nice to me ever since the match."  
  
"Malfoy? Nice? Are you sure?"  
  
Dianna laughed. "I know."  
  
"Well, what did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him, I was sorry, but I was waiting for someone really special to ask me."  
  
She looked back up into his eyes, and Harry leaned in towards her, their noses almost touching. Harry closed his eyes and softly kissed her. A great heat spread through his body, so that not even the December cold could reach him. Suddenly she pushed him away, breaking the kiss, and cried out in agony, grabbing at her neck.  
  
"Dianna! What's the matter?" Harry asked with a concerned expression. He reached out to put his arms around her. She quickly stood and stumbled from his grasp. She was breathing hard and clasped her hands around her neck. She had a look of horror on her face. "I'm sorry Harry, . . .I'm uh . . .not feeling well, I need to see Madam Pomfrey." She stammered and then ran back into the school, her dark hair blowing behind her. Harry was left alone and very confused.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Dianna didn't show up to any of their classes for the rest of the day. Nobody had seen her.  
  
"She never came back to her room," Hermione said, " I asked the portrait. Did you check with Madam Pomfrey Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but she wouldn't give me a clear answer. She just told me to go back to my classes."  
  
"What exactly happened between you two?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry became uncomfortable. "Well, nothing really, I just asked her to the Ball, she said yes, and then she yelled in pain and ran away." Said Harry, leaving out the part of the kiss.  
  
"There's something funny about that girl." Hermione said. "Has anyone ever heard of her speak about her family?" Ron and Harry just looked at each other. Now that she mentioned it, they hadn't.  
  
"Well, maybe she doesn't like them or something." Harry suggested.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said looking doubtful.  
  
"What exactly are you accusing her of Hermione?" Harry asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing, I just think she's been keeping stuff from us is all. I didn't mean anything about it honest. I like her." Hermione explained. "I just don't think she's being completely honest with us. If she really did come from Beauxbatons, how come she never speaks of it? Think about it Harry, how much do we really know about her anyways?"  
  
"Come on we're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures, and Hagrid is bringing in live Willowrayths." Ron interrupted attempting to change the subject.  
  
"What are those?" Asked Harry. Ron shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes, "They're a type of wild cat found near volcanoes. They're really hard to catch because they can run faster than any other magical creature. They are usually pretty tame, but they have fierce tempers, and can summon fire." Hermione spouted knowingly.  
  
" What do you mean summon fire? This sounds kinda dangerous." Ron said, as they headed to Hagrid's room. They quickly sat down. Harry was glad to see Dianna had reappeared, but she was avoiding his eye. What did he know about her? He wondered. Whenever they talked, it was about him, or Quidditch, or classes. Hagrid suddenly came tromping in, struggling with a large covered cage in his arms, interrupting Harry's thoughts. The cage was about four feet by two feet and covered in a black satin sheet. They could hear moving and a low growling from inside. Hagrid placed it down on the floor and the class became silent with anticipation.  
  
"Today class, we are going to take a look at a real Willowrayth. Now this one is still very young," He said as he lifted off the cloth and unveiled a beautiful cat. It was about the size of a Labrador. It had a dark brown, shiny coat, with swirls of reds and golds in it. Its large eyes were also brown but appeared to be lighted, almost like fire embers. It peered out at them and let out a great big yawn, exposing its very large and sharp teeth.  
  
"Now Willowrayths live deep within the fiery pits of Frelewitz, a volcano in the south. They are extremely hard to catch because of their speed. This one was caught soon after if was abandoned, when it was just a wee kitten. Willowrayths live about one hundred years. This one is about you're age. The adult ones are about twice the size, and can run faster than even the quickest broomstick. The only way to catch them is with icewidow spider webbing, stretched across a path. The beast becomes trapped, and its fire cannot destroy the webbing. The icewidow webbing is extremely hard to get though, so the only way is to catch them when they're abandoned, like Werring here. The species was discovered by a wizard of the name Orglander, who named it Willowrayth, meaning master of fire because they can create fire from the air around them."  
  
Hagrid stuck his hand inside the cage, and stroked the beast's head. It let out a loud purr of delight. "This one is quite tame though. Willowrayths can be gentle as a common house cat. They don't let certain people near them though, so if you hear it growl, step away quickly."  
  
The class seemed reluctant to approach the large cat.  
  
"Oh, come now, don't be shy. It won't hurt ya." Hagrid said.  
  
"Dianna suddenly stood, and walked over to the cage. She slowly reached through the bars, and held out her hand, for the Willowrayth to sniff. It let out a loud purr like a motor, and actually licked and nuzzled her hand.  
  
"The class ooohed and Ahhhed at the sight. Malfoy jumped from his seat, and tromped over.  
  
"Can't be that hard if she can do it. He said, as he forcefully thrust his hand into the cage. The Willowrayth's eyes suddenly enlarged. It's mouth pulled back, exposing the sharp fangs, as it let out a ferocious hiss. The air in the room suddenly grew warmer, and waves of heat began emanating from the cage. Malfoy pulled back his hand, frightened. The beast sat glaring at Malfoy it's eyes turning bright red. Meanwhile the air was becoming suffocating hot. Everyone stood frozen in fright, except for Dianna, who unlocked the latch of the cage, and leaned over. She gently with her hands on its head, brought her forehead to its. She looked like a mother comforting an upset child. The room dramatically cooled in an instant, and they could hear a purring again, this time louder than before, as if there were more than one Willowrayth in the room. Dianna released, and lowered the latch back down. Hagrid sprung finally into action, and placed the cover back over the cat, and carried  
it back outside. Dianna slowly made her way back to her seat, everyone now staring at her in amazement.  
  
Hagrid came back looking quite flustered; beads of sweat dripping from its head. "For fifteen years I've known that cat, and never has it ever acted that way towards anyone it just met." He mumbled under his breath. "Uh, class dismissed, I think that's enough for today." He said as he left again. Dianna ran out before Harry could catch up to her. He figured she needed a little time. He joined up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Can you believe how it acted towards Malfoy? That was the coolest thing ever." Ron exclaimed, a huge grin across his face.  
  
"It sure was something." Harry said, not really sure how he should feel about it.  
  
"I only wish that Willowrayth had barbecued Malfoy, and made everyone happier." Ron said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"I'm glad it didn't." Harry said. "I wouldn't want Hagrid to lose his job."  
  
"Did you guys hear what Hagrid said at the end?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"What part?" Ron asked.  
  
"The part about in his fifteen years, never seeing the Willowrayth ever act that way before."  
  
"Well yeah, it was kind of weird for it to become so enraged when it sniffed Malfoy, must have though he smelt foul or something." Ron said snickering, Harry joined in.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean." Hermione said, "Sure its behavior was weird towards Malfoy, but was that what Hagrid was talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I mean, was Hagrid talking about its behavior towards Malfoy, or Dianna?"  
  
"There was nothing about its behavior with Dianna that was weird. Hagrid said they could be very gentle creatures." Harry said.  
  
"Didn't you see though, it licked her hand!" She said.  
  
"So?" Ron asked.  
  
"SO? Don't you two ever read anything? It's a known fact that Willowrayths rarely lick. It's the strongest sign of affection, that only occurs between a Willowrayth, and it's kin."  
  
"Well, maybe it's been around people so much, it thinks of them as it's kin." Ron argued.  
  
"Maybe." Hermione said unconvinced. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to the library." She said, and turned towards the east corridor.  
  
"What's all that about?" Ron asked, watching as Hermione walked away.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. "C'mon, lets get to practice." He said as they headed up to the tower to get their brooms.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
The next morning Dianna joined them at breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Uh, hey. Where were you at practice yesterday?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I wasn't feeling too well yesterday. Oh, Harry, are we still on for the ball?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. If you want."  
  
"Good." She said, and turned back to breakfast. Harry shot a look at Ron and Hermione from across the table. They all just shrugged, and continued with breakfast.  
  
The day of the Ball had finally approached. Classes were canceled, and they all spent a nice morning together in the common room before they all went to get ready. Harry pulled out his dress robe. It was crimson red, with his initials in gold over his right breast. Ron pulled out a new dress robe he got from his brothers. It was indigo and, luckily, had no lace, like his old one. Harry went into the washroom and tried vainly to comb down his messy hair. The best he could do was make his hair wet, and he gave up. Him and Ron then went down into the common room to play a game of wizard chess before the girls came down. They watched all the other Gryffindors leave for the ball, and yet they were still waiting for Hermione and Dianna.  
  
"Are you coming down or what?!" Ron yelled up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming." Hermione called, and descended the stairs. Her hair was beautifully slicked back and in a French twist. She had on an attractive pearly blue robe and silver earrings. Ron's mouth dropped and his cheeks turned pink as he offered her his arm. She took it and they began out.  
  
"Wait guys," Harry called out to them. "Where's Dianna?" He asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, she'll be right down. We'll meet you two there." She giggled, (which is rare for Hermione) and continued to the Ball with Ron.  
  
Harry started pacing back and forth. He was getting nervous. What if she changed her mind? What if she got sick again? Just as Harry thought he was going to go crazy with suspense, he heard gentle footsteps from the stairs. He looked up and froze.  
  
Harry had never seen such a stunning sight in all his life. She had on a flowing scarlet robe with a gold trim. Her dark hair was pinned in loose curls that hung down her back. There were gold ribbons woven in with her locks, and around her neck she wore a gold star, along a chain.  
  
"You can close your mouth now Harry." She said blushing. Harry realized his mouth was gaping.  
  
"Uh . . .you look . . ." Harry couldn't seem to get the right words to come out of his mouth. Dianna laughed and took his arm.  
  
"Come on, let's go. I'm sorry I took so long."  
  
"It was worth it." Harry said and together they left.  
  
The great hall was elaborately decorated. The candelabras were filled with white candles, and there were sheets of white satin, draped along the ceiling, and on the tables. There were small flickering lights floating through the air, giving the appearance of hundreds of fireflies in the middle of a snowstorm. All activity seemed to halt when they entered the room. All the males' mouths dropped at the sight of Dianna. Malfoy was there with Pansy, and was giving Harry an especially evil glare. Dianna hardly seemed to notice as she led Harry over to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Glad you finally made it." Ron shouted over the music. "You look beautiful Dianna. Ow!" Hermione had elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Of course not nearly as beautiful as Hermione." He hoarsely added, obviously in pain.  
  
"Why thank you very much Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't mention it." He said sarcastically. Harry and Dianna laughed, Ron joined in, and eventually, so did Hermione.  
  
" Come on Harry, I want to dance." Dianna said, pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
"Okay, but I'm not very good." Harry's only experience dancing was from last year's Ball when he went with Parvati. He found dancing with Dianna like dancing on air. She was so graceful and light-footed. Harry gazed into her eyes, and became lost in the dance. They captivated him somehow. There was something fiery about them, and yet they seemed serene at the same time. They didn't stop dancing once, until midway through the night, Malfoy came up to them. "May I cut in?" He asked politely, but his eyes remained hateful as he glared at Harry.  
  
"Sure," Dianna said and quickly added when she saw Harry's face, "It's only one dance. I'll be right back." Malfoy snubbed his nose at Harry, and led Dianna away. Harry sat down at one of the tables and tried to find Malfoy and Dianna among the dancers. He spotted Dianna's gold ribbons and watched her spin around the floor with Malfoy's grimy hands around her waist. Their faces were close, and it looked like they were having a long discussion. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying; they were too far away. Suddenly, he saw Dianna push away and angrily march away from him. Malfoy ran over and grabbed her arm, and pulled her back around, to face him. Harry bolted from his seat and ran over, but he lost them in a crowd of people. Suddenly, he heard yelling. All the people on the dance floor had stopped and opened a circle where Malfoy and Dianna were. Malfoy was cradling his hand and glaring at Dianna, who didn't look the same at all. Her eyes appeared to have grown  
even larger, and were emitting a glow. They appeared on fire, and her face was flushed. Harry had never seen her look as angry as she did at that moment. She looked almost scary, but at the same time, more striking than Harry had ever seen her. Malfoy's hand was beginning to blister. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dianna.  
  
"How dare you! You don't know who you are dealing with! Densaugeo!" He shouted and shot right at Dianna. With uncanny speed she dodged the attack and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy was knocked to the ground, his wand flew into her open hand. She stood over the cowering Malfoy, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I think it is you who doesn't know who they're dealing with. She threw his wand in his face, and walked out the door. Harry stood watching Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle lifted him back to his feet. He then ran out to find Dianna. He was very confused. He ran through the doorway and could see Dianna not too far away.  
  
"Dianna! Wait up!" He called running over. She turned and her eyes extinguished before his eyes and returned to their normal brown.  
  
" What happened out there. One minute you guys were dancing, the next . . ." Harry trailed off. He wasn't sure exactly what to say.  
  
" I can't believe I lost my temper like that." She said, "He was just saying the most awful things about purebloods and muggles. I couldn't listen anymore, and then he grabbed me, and I don't know." Harry could tell she was trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Well he deserved what he got. He's nothing but a big creep." Harry said.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I think I really hurt him. He told me . . . well, he said that ever since the game, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about me. He told me only he could make me happy because, well he said because you were just a poor orphan whose parents were stupid enough to get themselves killed. I just went crazy right then."  
  
"What a jerk."  
  
"I know, but somehow in his twisted mind, he really thought I would feel the same way. I almost feel bad for him."  
  
"Come on." Harry said leading her away from the party. After awhile of walking in silence, Harry stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Dianna, I need the truth, why don't you ever speak of your parents?"  
  
"My parents? Well, I don't know much about them. They died when I was just a baby."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that why you got so mad about what Malfoy said?"  
  
"Partly my parents, partly you. My parents were murdered too by, you-know-who."  
  
They began walking again is silence until they reached the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Back already?" the woman in the portrait, asked.  
  
"Yes, Fritllecake." Harry said giving the password. She opened up and they walked into the common room. The fire was still burning and they sat down on the rug next to it. The glow of the fire reflected off Dianna's face. Harry reached over and took her hand in his. She leaned over, and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said, "I'm so glad you're here with me."  
  
Harry reached out and stroked her hair. They lay there like that awhile. Suddenly Harry heard a purring. Crookshank, Hermione's cat was probably around, but Harry couldn't see him. Dianna sat up again interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Harry?" She asked, "I want to tell you something,"  
  
" Yes?" harry asked.  
  
"Well, remember the first day we met, on the Hogwarts Express? It wasn't an accident I found you. I saw you earlier, and watched where you sat. The minute I saw you I knew I had to meet you."  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm glad you did." He leaned over at that moment and kissed her. Deep warmth spread through his chest. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He reached his hand behind her neck when he felt a sharp pain on the palm of his hand. He pulled back suddenly, breaking their connection and looked down at his hand, which was beginning to blister. He looked back at Dianna, and became frightened at what he saw. The color had drained from her face. She was grimacing in pain and was clasping her neck. Tears were streaming from her face. She suddenly fainted into Harry's arms, her hair falling over his arm exposing her bare neck. There, glowing red was a brand tattooed on the back of her neck that Harry had never seen before. It was a dagger, with a star in back, and a snake, wrapped around. The skin around it had grown very hot, and he could feel Dianna trembling in her unconsciousness.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
He took her in his arms and ran to Madam Pomfrey's room. Luckily, most of the other students were still at the ball. When Madam Pomfrey saw Harry carrying Dianna, she bolted from her seat, her eyes wide and frightened. She took Dianna, and laid her on one of the beds.  
  
"Quick, Harry," she said, "Find Professor Dumbledore. Tell him it's an emergency. Don't tell anyone else. Hurry!" Harry ran out and headed for the Great Hall. He hoped Dianna was all right. Harry forced himself to push all other thoughts out of his head, and focused on finding Dumbledore. He rushed into the Yule Ball, which was just ending. He spotted Dumbledore's tall hat through the crowd and went running towards him. He was sitting next to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick! Madam Pomfrey needs you. Something is wrong with Dianna!" At hearing this, Dumbledore jumped up, as did Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. "Come, there is no time to lose." Dumbledore said and followed Harry back to the informatory. "Harry, you had better go back to the Gryffindor tower, the Ball is over, and there is nothing more you can do for Dianna." Hagrid said to Harry. Harry stared in disbelief. "But I don't want to leave her. Not until I know if she is going to be alright."  
  
"Harry, maybe it would be best if you waited in my office." Dumbledore said. "You know where it is. The new password is BonBon."  
  
"But professor . . ." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, I need you to go now. There is nothing more you can do for her." Dumbledore said sternly. Then turned from him and entered the infermatory, closing the door behind him. Harry stared at the door for awhile before heading to Dumbledore's office to wait for answers. He thought of everything he knew about Dianna. There must be some clue to what was going on.  
  
It seemed like forever before Dumbledore came back.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"She'll be fine, but she's in bad shape."  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry, close to tears, "What's the matter? It seems like every time I touch her, she gets hurt. And what was that mark on the back of her neck?"  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore paused, "The two of you have more in common than you think. Let me ask you a strange question, when you first met her, did she seem familiar? Like maybe you'd met before?"  
  
"Well, yeah sort of, but what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Harry, please let me explain. The reason she seemed familiar is that you've met her before. In a different form, perhaps you called her Di. Short for Dianna."  
  
It suddenly clicked to Harry whom Dumbledore was talking about.  
  
"You mean Mrs. Figg's cat! Is Dianna an Animagus Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked very confused now.  
  
"No Harry, but something was done to her when she was only a child."  
  
"I don't understand. Who, who did this to her?"  
  
"Why Harry, Lord Voldemort." He said. Harry felt a cold chill run through his veins.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?"  
  
"It's time I told you about the reason your parents were killed Harry, and why Voldemort was after you. Fifteen years ago, Voldemort managed to kidnap Professor Trelawney. He put her under a truth spell, and made her do a reading for him. Voldemort's plan was to build a new race of wizards, powerful and corrupt. The most talented, and strongest, brainwashed and under his control. He needed Professor Trelawney. She gave him the names of all the most promising of the children, or new generation of wizards. He sent his Death Eaters after these families, killing the parents, and stealing the children. They were taken back to Voldemorts headquarters. Voldemort wanted them to be more powerful than any other wizards out there. He gathered the fiercest animals of the magic world, and performed experiments with the children. He created potions with extracts of all sorts of animals, and injected the children with them. And most importantly, he took a small bit of blood, from his hand,  
and added it to each of the potions. He then branded them on the back of the neck. The symbol you saw on the back of Dianna's neck was a result of these experiments. The symbol represents Voldemort's second army." Harry was speechless. "Dianna was given a potion with the blood of a Willowrayth in it. She contains both the power and mind of a Willowrayth, and at the same time, the power and mind of a powerful witch. These two together make a powerful combination for Voldemort's army.  
  
There were a group of us who found out what was going on. Your parents were a part of the group, and together, we tried to reach the children Voldemort had captured. Luckily after Voldemort fell, we got a hold of Dianna.. I sent her to live with Mrs. Figg, a wonderful woman. We supplied her with a potion, and had her live as a cat in the Muggle world so as to remain undetected."  
  
"But why hide her like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Imagine what Voldemort could do with power like hers. Imagine a whole army of them. We kept her hidden to keep her away from Voldemort."  
  
"But Dianna has never shown any signs of immense power or anything unusual." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, have any strange things occurred since you met Dianna?"  
  
"Well, she did land on her feet after a long fall, kind of like a cat. And on a few occasions, I heard a purring, but no source. Oh . . .and . . ."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Hagrid! He brought in a Willowrayth. It licked Dianna, and she calmed it when it was about to burn Malfoy." Harry said, suddenly fitting the pieces together.  
  
"Her powers are beginning to evolve. She has the agility and traits of a Willowrayth, and I'm afraid has an even deeper connection with dear Werring. The blood injected into Dianna was taken from Werring's mother."  
  
Harry stared in disbelief at what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"But you said this has to do with why Voldemort came after me. Did he want me for his army too?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Harry. Professor Trelawney made another prediction to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"But I thought she had only made two good predictions, the one two years ago about Pettigrew, and the one about the list of children."  
  
" Yes, but the one about the children can hardly be counted, for any child, when genetically altered, can be programmed to be the quickest and the strongest. The other prediction she made has already come partly true. That was that one boy would be strong enough to bring down everything he worked for, and restore good in the world. And his name was Harry Potter. That is why the Voldemort came after you. And that is why he still pursues you. You are a threat to Voldemort as long as you are alive."  
  
Harry sat in silence. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore was telling him.  
  
"Professor, I have one more question."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Why did Dianna collapse today?"  
  
"It's the blood of Voldemort in her. He's calling it back to him. He's trying to gather his army again. Your touch hurt her because his blood and his hate for you burns through her scar, and your touch magnifies that hate, causing pain. Sort of like how being near Voldemort causes your scar to ache."  
  
Harry's heart sank.  
  
"Is it possible for Voldemort to call back his army?"  
  
"There is a possibility. We were lucky to find Dianna, but many we couldn't. We don't even know all the children taken by the dark hand. I brought Dianna here in order to keep her from Voldemort, but I don't know how much longer I can keep her here."  
  
Harry just sat there, not sure of what to say.  
  
"I can see you've been hit with a lot today, so I suggest getting some sleep." Dumbledore said helping Harry stand and guiding him to the door.  
  
"Please, Professor, may I see Dianna. I just need to make sure she's alright." Dumbledore smiled and nodded with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes, I think that is okay." He led Harry to the Infirmary. Harry looked around at the beds, but didn't see her anywhere. "Where is she Professor?" Harry asked, beginning to panic.  
  
"She is in a special room, don't worry." He led Harry to the far wall and pulled out his wand. "Entrencia!" He shouted, and a door appeared. Harry opened the door and saw upon the bed, Dianna. He rushed to her side, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'll leave you in here for awhile, but Madam Pomfrey will be right outside." Dumbledore said, and left Harry and Dianna alone.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Harry stared at her face, now deathly pale and covered in perspiration. Her hand was cool, and clammy. He gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He thought he saw the corners of her mouth twitch a little, as if she was trying to smile. Harry's heart lifted at this, and pulled up a chair to the side of her bed, where he held her hand through the night.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find Dianna sitting up in bed, although still pale, a little color had sprung on the apples of her cheeks. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Shhh, save your strength. I had a long talk with Dumbledore last night, and he told me everything."  
  
"Everything?" Dianna asked in a small voice. "And you still came?" Her eyes became glossy, and tears formed on the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Of course. You cannot help who you are." At that moment the door opened and a familiar figure walked in.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why Harry, it's been too long. I came to see my little Dianna, but shouldn't you be in class? Here, I'll stay with Dianna, and you go to class. You can see her later today."  
  
"But Mrs. Figg . . ." Harry started.  
  
"No butts, Harry. Now scidadle." She said and turned to Dianna.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop by at lunch Dianna." He said and walked back out into Madam Pomfrey's room, the secret door clanging shut behind him.  
  
All day everyone was asking for Dianna. Most wanted to congratulate her for showing up Malfoy like that. It wasn't until Care of Magical Creatures class, did Harry realize.  
  
"Hagrid, Hagrid, it's important, I need to see Professor Dumbledore right away!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Are you sure Harry, we're starting Waligore's today. They might not be that attractive, but they do the cutest thing with this acid that really . . ."  
  
"Hagrid, it's very urgent."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Harry, but Professor Dumbledore is at an important meeting today and won't be back until late."  
  
Harry slumped down in his chair. He had to do something, or Dianna could be in grave danger. As soon as class ended he pulled Ron and Hermione aside.  
  
"Library now!" He said pulling them along.  
  
"But Harry, we'll be late for transfiguration class." Hermione argued.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I desperately need your help. You guys are the only ones I can trust, and it's a matter of life and death." He said and began pulling them again towards the library, their eyes wide with worry.  
  
When they got there, Harry pulled them to the back, first checking the area for other people, and then settled at one of the long wooden tables. He then turned to them and began to whisper.  
  
"Listen, there's something about Dianna you don't know. I found out last night, by Dumbledore.  
  
"We saw you run back into the ball near the end, and run back out with Dumbledore. Is Dianna alright?"  
  
"She's fine for now, Mrs. Figg, and Madam Pomfrey are taking care of her now."  
  
"Mrs. Figg? You mean your Mrs. Figg? Why is she here?"  
  
Harry filled Ron and Hermione in on all he had learned.  
  
"Wow, that's bloody unbelievable. One would have to be an extremely powerful wizard to create that sort of potion that would change someone like that. If it's true then Voldemort is more powerful than I think any of us realized." Ron said.  
  
"Well, what about the others, where are they?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, Dumbledore didn't either. Time's running out though. They have to be found before Lord Voldemort can reach them."  
  
"But how Harry? You said so yourself, nobody knows where they are."  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling time is going to be running out for Dianna."  
  
"What do you mean Harry."  
  
"Well, last night, Dianna showed some of her powers. And worse she wounded both Malfoy, and his pride. He burnt his hand on her skin, right after she rejected her. He's bound to tell his father about it, or at least his twisted version of it."  
  
"And either way, it will be obvious who Dianna really is." Hermione said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, we have to see professor Dumbledore right away and warn him."  
  
"Can't. He's away on business."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I need the two of you to research everything you can find on genetic alteration potions, and also branding spells. We need to find an antidote to stop Voldemort from gathering his army."  
  
"What makes you think we'll find anything someone else hasn't. I'm sure if there was an antidote, Dumbledore would know it." Hermione said.  
  
"Well I don't have any more ideas, do you?" Harry snapped. Hermione's head drooped and she became quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just . . .scared." Harry apologized.  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Someone needs to stand watch. I need to find more answers from Dianna." Harry turned away and headed back out the silent library.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Harry found Dianna looking much better. Her color had returned and Mrs. Figg was sitting beside her. Both smiled as he came in.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be back." Mrs. Figg said with laughter in her eye. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Wait Mrs. Figg," Harry said, "How come you never told me about Dianna before?" He asked.  
  
"I had to keep it a secret, even from you." Then she looked over at Dianna and laughed. "I tell you though Harry, it was hard to keep this one away from you, even as a cat." And laughing she got up and walked back out closing the secret door behind her. Harry settled in Mrs. Figg's chair and took Dianna's hand.  
  
"I am so glad you're alright."  
  
"Does everybody know?" Dianna asked.  
  
"I told Hermione and Ron, but they will keep it secret. They only want to help."  
  
"I don't think there's anything anyone can do now, it's too late."  
  
"Don't say that! There's still time."  
  
"No, there isn't. The changes are occurring more frequently now. They used to happen only every year or so."  
  
" I don't understand."  
  
"The Willowrayth in me is growing stronger. It has never been this bad though. Never before have I lost control like I did with Malfoy. Pretty soon, I won't be able to control it."  
  
"Dumbledore will help you. He could teach you to control your . . .talents. As long as you're with us, you'll be okay."  
  
"That's just the thing Harry. I have the blood of Voldemort coursing through my veins as we speak. Everytime my powers grow stronger, I feel his power more. Sometimes I hear him in my sleep, calling to me, telling me to come home. I don't know for how much longer I can fight it."  
  
" Of course you can. You're one of the strongest people I know." He said. She turned and became very distant.  
  
"This morning I found myself out of bed, towards the door. I don't even know how I got there, I only remember wanting to go to him. It was as if something was drawing me to him. I think it's his blood, wanting to be reunited with his power."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I." She said, sadly, fingering the small gold star around her neck."  
  
"Where did you get that?" Harry asked.  
  
"This, I've always had it. It was found with me when I arrived at Mrs. Figg's. Anyway, I never take it off."  
  
Harry suddenly heard loud yelling, as if people were arguing outside. Then there was a huge blast, and Harry saw nor heard anything else.  
  
He woke to find himself under a pile of crumbled concrete. He threw them off of him and sat gaping at the wide hole in the wall, big enough to fit a car in. He looked back to the bed, but it was turned over and empty. Where was Dianna! He jumped up and tripping over the debris, made his way over to the hole. It led right to the infermatory where he could see a mass of clothing huddled in a corner. He ran over and found it was Mrs. Figg. She was dead. Madam Pomprey was next to her, but appeared to still be breathing. Harry became frantic. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something glitter from within a pile of rubble. He rushed over and uncovered a small gold star, broken now into two pieces. It was Dianna's. He ran from the room, and started out for Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Dumbledore was already on his way over, hearing the commotion. He had gotten back too late. He sent Harry off to his room, and covered Mrs. Figg's body with a cloak, tears in his eye.  
  
"Professor, . . ." Harry started but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't time for me to answer your questions Harry. I must get to work. The best thing for you to do would be to go back to your room. Do not become more involved than you already are."  
  
Harry knew it was useless to argue, and walked blinded by tears to his room. He didn't even notice the other students gaping at his appearance. His face and clothes were streaked with chalky residue of the walls, and his robe was torn. His glasses now bent at an odd angle, and bruises and small cuts littered his arms from when he shielded his face. He wasn't thinking of any of it though.  
  
He entered the common room and found Hermione and Ron waiting for him there.  
  
"Harry! What happened to you?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"What do you mean she's gone." Harry continued up to his room.  
  
"Harry! What's going on? Where are you going?"  
  
"To prepare."  
  
"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Harry turned back and looked at them, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I'm going to get her back." As he turned back and continued up the stairs.  
  
"You can't rescue her Harry! You don't even know who has her, or where they took her."  
  
"I don't care, I'll find her if I have to search the world, with or without your help."  
  
Ron and Hermione followed him up to the room. Harry sat down on his bed, and took out the broken necklace.  
  
"Well, we did find out something. I'm afraid there's no antidote for a genetic alteration potion, but we did find out something about branding spells. The book says that a branding spell can be undone by a simple Tracereflect spell, but . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Dianna was branded with the blood of Voldemort. This type can only be done by something called the star of Artemis. The star's been lost for many years. The only thing I could find on it was a riddle."  
  
"A riddle?"  
  
"Yes it said,  
  
Two stars rejoined, one on chain and one on ring  
  
Shall provide the key to uncover the melody sing  
  
From it will the star be born  
  
And bring Healing to whom it's worn."  
  
Harry looked down at the broken necklace in his hands.  
  
"Stars rejoined . . ." He said and brought the broken pieces together. They clasped together like magnets, and the necklace rose from Harry's hands, glowing a bright gold illuminating the room. There came a rumbling from the end of Harry's bed. A light was emanating from the trunk. He slowly got up, reached out and lifted the lid. Two gold rings shot out of it, spinning around one another in the air. Harry, stepped back and watched in amazement as the necklace and the rings came together. There was a blinding flash of light. Harry opened his eyes and saw hovering in the air, a key. It was gold like the ring and necklace. Harry reached in the air and took the key bringing it close to his face. He heard a soft whisper, which sounded familiar.  
  
"The music box Harry, the music box." Harry looked at the trunk and saw the glow. He walked over and reached inside, pulling out the music box Mrs. Figg had given him. Each star on it was glowing, and the sapphire sky seemed to be swirling. He opened the box and looked inside. It was still empty. He remembered the song, and flipped the box over, exposing the keyhole. He pushed the key in and turned it. He could hear no dials, of cranks winding up. He put the box down and stepped back. The stars glowed brighter and brighter, until finally, a soft melody began to play. It filled Harry with such comfort and hope he could do nothing but stand there. Slowly the music became louder and louder until the box began to open. Inside on the cerulean satin lining, about the size of a marble, was the star of Artemis. It looked like a small ball of swirling light. Attached to it was a long thin strand of gold.  
  
"Is that . . .the . . ."  
  
"The star of Artemis."  
  
"Oh my god Harry, I don't understand. How did it get in your trunk?"  
  
"Don't you see? The necklace, the rings, the music box; all things that once belonged to our parents. My parents were working against Voldemort at the time of their death, trying to find a way to stop him from creating his army. They must have been working on activating the star around the time they were killed."  
  
"What are we going to do with it. I think we should go show Dumbledore right away. He'll know what to do."  
  
"He's gone, and besides there isn't enough time. You don't understand the severity of it. Voldemort used his own blood so he could control the army at his will. Even as we speak, his soldiers are finding their way to him. If we don't get to Dianna in time, she will be in his control. I am going to find her."  
  
"Harry, what makes you think you have the power to bring her back. Maybe you've stood up to Voldemort before, but were talking about an army. Harry, he made them into killing machines, and if what you say is true, if we are too late, Dianna will be under his control, and she will do what she is ordered. Even if that means killing you."  
  
"Don't you see, that's why I have to try."  
  
Hermione paused then with a determined look she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Then I'm coming with you. You're going to need help."  
  
"Hey, I'm not staying behind, I'm coming too." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's other hand in his own.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I knew I could count on you." Harry said as he gently lifted the star of Artemis from the box. He again heard the faint whisper.  
  
"It is time."  
  
"Time, time for what?" Harry asked the voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked, very confused.  
  
"It is time." The voice repeated, and Harry felt a lurch in his stomach.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
The star was a portkey. He suddenly found himself in a dark room.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? Lumnos!" He called and a bright light arose from the end of his wand. Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away.  
  
"We're her Harry, but where is here?" Ron asked looking around. Harry brightened the room, and saw, in the shadow, a bed. He ran over and found Dianna there. Her eyes were closed but she was alive. She was cloaked in a strange outfit though, the symbol on her neck screened on the front of her long robe. He reached out and lifted her head up. Her eyes opened slightly, and she smiled. Harry's heart leaped with hope.  
  
"Come on Dianna, time to go home."  
  
"Home?" She whispered. Her hand shot from the darkness and clasped around his wrist. "I am home." She said, as her smile turned into a sneer. Harry felt her grip grow hotter and hotter until his skin was searing. He screamed and pulled away, a look of horror on his face. Suddenly a cold breeze flowed through the room, and three figures apparated, all wearing robes just like Dianna's.  
  
"Meet the officers of the army of Voldemort Harry."  
  
Harry stood in disbelief.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" The three figures called, their voices lacking all emotion, like robots. All the same, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's wands flew from their hands and into the hands of the soldiers.  
  
"Take them down to the show room." Dianna commanded. "The master will be wanting them dealt with at the banquet." She said as she stood.  
  
"Yes." They said, and called out "Bindrope!" and thin black ropes flowed from their wands and wrapped around Harry, Hermione, and Ron so tightly they couldn't move.  
  
"Dianna? No." Harry stammered in disbelief as she cowered over him.  
  
"Yes Harry. There will be no further speaking at this time. Be gone with them, Voldemort will want to deal with this one personally." She said eyeing Harry. She turned away and disappeared into the shadows as Harry was being dragged away with his friends.  
  
They found themselves being brought into a huge hall, with tables extending the whole length of the rooms. They were hoisted onto large stakes in the middle of the room.  
  
"What's going on? What are you doing?" Hermione asked them. One of the soldiers who looked like she might be half snake glared at her with piercing yellow eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Massssster will anssswer all questionssssss." She hissed, flickering her long forked tongue at Hermione before turning away. The three walked towards the long table in the front and picked up, a long horn, crafted of gold, and blew into it. A loud blow sounded through the hall, echoing off the walls. Suddenly the large doors opened, and troops marched in, along with the members of the Death Eaters. They arranged themselves along the tables and turned towards the front of the hall. Flash of light blinded them, and when they looked up, there was Lord Voldemort himself. His skin had begun to heal, but it still remained burnt looking, his eyes still as cold and snakelike than before. At his arm was Dianna, robed in blood colored robe, looking like a queen. The room bowed down to them, and became silent. Harry watched in horror at the sight of his beloved, at the side of his worse enemy. Lord Voldemort's gaze rested on Harry, and his scar suddenly burned fiercely,  
causing Harry to cry out in pain. He finally looked back up again to find both Voldemort and Dianna smiling down at him.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Potter. What a pleasant surprise for the celebration. Good work Dianna."  
  
"Thank you my lord." She said curtseying.  
  
"Welcome all to the start of my rein. Fifteen years ago I started the construction of my new army. It has been a success. All soldiers have returned to me, including Dianna, my chosen heir, my captain, and your Empress."  
  
The Death Eaters all kneeled before her.  
  
"Now, the moment I have been waiting for, for fifteen years." He then turned to Harry. "There's nothing to save you this time. No portkey, no Dumbledore, and no mother. You are mine. Perhaps this is a good chance to test out my new army." He turned to the group of soldiers. "Who would like the honor of annihilating Harry Potter?"  
  
"I would, my lord." Dianna spoke, still glaring hatefully at Harry. "It will be all the more painful for him."  
  
"You do a father proud. Very well, I grant your request. Troops, guard the doors."  
  
Dianne stood, and made her way around the table. With the grace of a queen, she strolled over so she was face to face with Harry. All the love and kindness he could once see in her eyes were gone. She might have been a complete stranger. He could feel the Star of Artemis grow warm from his pocket, and hope rose in his heart.  
  
"How does it feel Harry?" she asked coldly.  
  
"How does what feel?"  
  
"Knowing you're about to die?" She snarled, with such hate, all hope in his heart diminished.  
  
An evil grin crept up her face, the corner of her eyes lifting higher, giving her an even more catlike appearance than before.  
  
"I feel like having a little fun though, so how's about a little duel. We'll duel until one of us can no longer go on. If you lose," She turned to Ron and Hermione. "We torture your little friends, and then kill them. And you watch."  
  
"And if I win?" Harry asked. She turned back to him.  
  
"In the small chance you win, your little friends will be killed quickly and mercifully. You will die first, slowly and painfully I'm afraid."  
  
"That's not fair! Either way he loses." Ron shouted. A deep growl emitted from Dianna's throat as she approached Ron.  
  
"Fair! It's not supposed to be fair! They're my rules. Accept them or deny them."  
  
"And if he doesn't accept?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Then I'll just kill all of you right here." She turned again to Harry. "What do you say Harry? Game?"  
  
Harry could feel the warmth of the star of Artemis through his clothing, and he became determined. Dianna had to be in there somewhere.  
  
"I know you really don't want to hurt me. We love each other too much." He said. She laughed, but the laughter didn't make it to her eyes.  
  
"Don't want to hurt you? Don't want to hurt you? If it weren't for you, I would have been home a long time ago with Lord Voldemort. It was your fault he was left alone, powerless, defenseless. What? Do you actually think I ever loved you? It was never you Harry Potter I loved. It's always been him. I loved this." She said, reaching out, touching his scar with her finger. "His mark, his power, running through you. I love him not you." She said coldly.  
  
Harry felt the Star of Artemis grow hotter. He had to use it to heal her mind, but how could he get close enough?  
  
"What do you say Harry? Do you accept?"  
  
"I accept." He said.  
  
"Serpetia, untie him, and get me his wand." The girl who looked like a snake hurried over to untie Harry. She tapped the rope and it uncoiled and disappeared. Harry slumped to the ground. He looked up and saw one of the soldiers hand her his wand. She glared down at him and called, "Disexpel!" His wand flew from her hand, toward him, and stopped hovering in front of his face.  
  
"Get up and duel." She called. Harry stood, and grasped his wand. How could he purposefully hurt her? She curtsied, and he bowed.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, his wand aiming at her.  
  
"Repellius!" She called, canceling his Expelliarmus spell. "Ha, you'll have to do better than that Harry. CRUCIO!" She screamed, and Harry was propelled back onto the floor, his whole body searing in pain, his wand flying from his grasp. Tears streamed from his eyes. His hand closed around the Star of Artemis, and he heard its voice.  
  
"To activate the star, call out the target and throw it in the air. It will do the rest. Now, Harry, now!" His heart leaped with hope. "Dianna!" He yelled, throwing the Star of Artemis up in the air. It flew with lightning speed at Dianna, and before she could do anything, It hooked round her neck, and lay at her breast.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
"What kind of attack is that?" She asked as she tugged on the chain. It wouldn't budge. The Star began to glow, and Dianna stopped struggling, and slumped to her knees. She held the star in her hands and closed her eyes. When she opened them they appeared clearer, more familiar.  
  
"Harry?" She asked. Harry melted and began to cry in relief.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Kill him." Voldemort yelled.  
  
She stood and turned from Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say to me."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"How dare you. I am your lord and master you will do as you are ordered!"  
  
"Never. I am no longer your puppet."  
  
The star around her neck glowed brighter.  
  
"What is that around your neck!"  
  
"It's the star of Artemis, your spell is broken." Harry called out triumphantly.  
  
"Tie him back up." Voldemort growled, and Harry felt the cords surround him again.  
  
"You my dear disappoint me. I had great plans for you. I will give you one more chance. Now destroy him."  
  
"I will not follow you anymore. You killed my parents, and transformed me into, . . ." She trailed off.  
  
"It's a pity. You could have ruled by my side. You would have been the most powerful witch this world has seen. I would have given you everything. But I have no use for a servant who won't obey. Crucio!" He yelled, and Harry watched in horror as Dianna flew through the air and hit the wall. Voldemort rose and walked towards where Dianna lay crumpled, the Death Eaters clearing a wide path for him. Dianna struggled shakily to her feet.  
  
"I have made you strong. I created you. I transformed you into what you are. I guess it is only fitting you should die by the hand of your creator. Crucio!"  
  
Harry clenched his eyes shut at the sound of Dianna's screams. It seemed like hours before they finally stopped, and Harry opened his eyes. Dianna lay in a heap at Voldemorts feet. Her robe was tattered and ruined. He could see faint movement, as she attempted to move.  
  
"You are stronger than I expect. But I grow tired of this nonsense. If you will not obey, I will have to dispose of you. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, and Dianna slumped to the ground. Harry's scar screamed in pain. He forced his eyes open, and through the tears, saw Voldemort hovering over Dianna's lifeless body.  
  
"Nooooo!" Harry wailed. Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry and began advancing towards him.  
  
"Now it's your turn. I've waited far too long for this." Voldemort said, now close enough to Harry, he could feel his fowl breath on his skin.  
  
Suddenly the air in the room became much warmer. There was a loud sound, like an engine filling the hall. Harry looked over to where Dianna lay, and he thought he would cry with happiness. Some how she was still alive. She pulled herself up to her feet and stood, slouched as if she was ready to pounce, her fists tightly clenched. Her face was contorted in a snarl, her eyes, no longer human. They glowed bright red now, as if a fire had ignited in them. Voldemort saw the look in Harry's face and turned around.  
  
A murmur went through the crowd.  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
"What's happening? Why isn't she dead?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's mutating into her final form." Hermione answered, staring in wonder at the transformation in front of her eyes.  
  
"Step away from him." Dianna growled.  
  
"Why are you still alive? You should be dead!" He screamed, with a look of utter confusion. Let's just try this again. Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. She hit the ground, and sprang right back up. Suddenly she let out a loud roar, and fire rose from the ground around her, surrounding her.  
  
"Have it your way. Soldiers, dispose of your captain." He called, and the soldiers sprang up for action. Dianna ripped the Star of Artemis from her neck and threw it in the air.  
  
"Multiact soldiers of Voldemort!" She called and the star duplicated into hundreds of copies, and flew through the air, attaching to the members of the army. As each found its place around their necks, they disappeared.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort screamed, and lunged at Dianna. Avada Kedavra!" There was a blinding flash, and a cry came from the crowd as one of the Death Eaters fell to the floor dead.  
  
"Where did she go? How did he miss?" Ron asked staring in wonder.  
  
"Over here Voldemort." Dianna called from behind him. Dianna now stood next to Harry. She took her wand and touched it to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's ropes, and they fell to the floor, releasing them.  
  
"How?" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"You've forgotten what you have created. I am part Willowrayth. When you built me for strength, I also acquired the speed."  
  
"Do you really think you can escape me?" Voldemort asked laughing. There's too many of us. You may be fast my dear, but there is no way you can outrun me forever."  
  
"Maybe not. Accio Star!" She called and the Star of Artemis flew into her hand. "But luckily I don't need to stay." With that Harry, Ron, and Hermione all reached out, and touched the stone. Harry felt a lurch in his stomach, and found himself back in his room in the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione were sitting up next to him.  
  
"Dianna?" He called, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly he heard a faint groan from the shadows. "Dianna?" He called and ran over. Dianna lay drained, her robe still smoking. He rushed over and lifted her to a sitting position.  
  
"Dianna! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry, I just need to rest a bit. It takes a lot of energy to die twice in one night."  
  
"Did she just say die?" Ron asked Hermione in a shaky and nervous voice.  
  
"Of course, I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. She's part Willowrayth."  
  
"Hermione, we know that." Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione shot a hostile look at him. "I know you know that. What I'm trying to tell you is she's part cat. They have nine lives."  
  
"Is that why Voldemort couldn't kill her then?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, he did kill her. Twice in fact, but she came back."  
  
"He'll be back for us you know." Dianna interrupted.  
  
"I've stood up to him before." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but he's becoming more powerful. And now we've stolen his army from him. He won't rest until either of us is dead now. Who knows if I'll be able to dodge him forever? One day, I'll be too slow. I'm glad you figured out the riddle so quickly."  
  
"The riddle?"  
  
"The star's riddle."  
  
"How did you know . . ."  
  
"I've known all along, why do you think I left you my necklace. I knew you would figure it out someday, and come looking for me."  
  
"The star formed from the union of my parents rings and the necklace. The stone came from this little music box."  
  
He went to his dresser and put the stone back and closed the lid. The music started again, and the key popped out, and floated in the air where it split in two. The rings floated to Harry, and the necklace to Dianna, who slipped it over her head right away.  
  
"Dianna, your necklace was broken before."  
  
"I know, it's a kind of spell, it always repairs itself in time."  
  
"You knew about the star all along? How come you didn't say anything about it before?"  
  
"I didn't get a chance. I've been researching it my whole life. I had a lot of free time as a cat. It was the one thing that could free me. I found out about its portkey abilities, and reverse effects on branding spells."  
  
"There was something else. There was a voice,"  
  
"I never heard a voice." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Well, at times, I heard a voice from it. It sounded very familiar, but it was so quiet, I couldn't tell . . ."  
  
"Tell me Harry, did it sound something . . .like this." She whispered close in his ear.  
  
"Yes. But how . . ."  
  
"It's another of its powers. It can only be activated by your heart. You have to want it, wish for it, deep in your heart."  
  
"Well then how come I could hear your voice through the stone.  
  
"Voldemort may have had control over my mind, but he couldn't control my heart."  
  
"So it was your heart speaking through the stone?" Harry asked.  
  
She nodded. She then broke out in a huge smile.  
  
"Oh, It feels so good to be free. No more nightmares, no more being a cat." Her face sunk. "I forgot, Mrs. Figg. She was like a mother to me. She died protecting me from Voldemort. I saw her before I blacked out." Tears began to spring in her eyes. Harry reached out and took her in his arms.  
  
"Ahem." Ron interrupted. "Me and Hermione are going to go find Professor Dumbledore, and let him know what has happened.  
  
"We'll be right there." Harry said as Ron and Hermione left.  
  
Harry and Dianna sat there for awhile, with Dianna crying in his arms.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you changed and cleaned up." He said, standing her up. Her legs gave way and Harry caught her in his arms.  
  
"Woah, easy. Here." He said and looped her arms around his neck, and swept her off her feet.  
  
"Harry, do you think you could make it to my room?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He said, and began down the stairs.  
  
"Wait Harry, we should give the stone to Dumbledore. He'll know a good place to put it where it will be safe."  
  
"Right." He said and walked over to his desk. Dianna let go with one hand and took the music box. She kept it cradled in one arm, and they left the room.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
Dumbledore was very relieved to find them alive.  
  
"All over the world, children are popping up. Members of Voldemort's army are no longer under his control. It's a miracle you found the stone. Although, I believe I remember asking you not to get involved." He let out a long sigh. "I should have known better. Young hearts in love have no use for rules." He said with a smile and laughter in his eyes. Harry blushed.  
  
"Professor," Dianna started, "How did our parents get a hold of the star of Artemis?"  
  
"Well, Harry, both your parents were part of a group of wizards and witches called the Star Crusaders. They devoted their lives to stop Voldemort. Your parents worked together in the archeological division. The stone has been lost for centuries, and was believed to be at the bottom of a crater in the ocean. Your parents must have found the piece of the riddle right before their deaths, which is why I was not notified of their findings. They probably didn't have a chance to decipher the riddle before . . . I don't know how you're parents came in contact with the necklace though Dianna. I'm sorry."  
  
"Here Professor," Harry said, "You should hold on to these." He handed the music box over to Dumbledore along with the rings.  
  
"This too." Dianna said, handing over her necklace. "That way, the star will never be misplaced again."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them. His face suddenly grew sullen though. "Dianna," He started, "as you know, Ms. Eleanor Figg has passed away. I know she meant a great deal to you. I myself have known her for many years. She's worked here a long time before retiring to the muggle world. Luckily, she has left her home to you, and everything in it."  
  
Harry's face lit up.  
  
"That means we'll be neighbors." Harry cried with a smile on his face. The summer holiday was going to be much better now.  
  
"I though it would be best if I had Sirius stay with Dianna, to watch over the two of you, during the holiday's."  
  
"Can't I just live with them?" Harry asked pleadingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but it would be best for you to live with the Dursleys for awhile longer."  
  
"But why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I've kept this from you for a long time, but it's time you knew. It is the birthplace of Tom Riddle."  
  
"Tom Riddle? You mean Lord Voldemort?"  
  
" Yes, before he was Lord Voldemort. It was in this house that you live in that Voldemort's mother died giving birth to him. In the same way your mother sacrificed herself for you, so did his mother sacrifice herself for Tom."  
  
"I don't understand. Why can't Voldemort get to me there because his mother died?"  
  
"Tom Riddle has been filled with a great evil, in becoming Voldemort. His mother gave all her life for him in love, and that love is still present in that house. It's like a poison to Voldemort, now that he has become so evil. It has gotten to the point that if he comes within meters of the house, It can kill him. The power reaches a wide range around your house, and the closer to the house he gets, the stronger the power of his mother."  
  
Harry just sat there in shock. Finally he looked up into Dumbledore's face, and saw a look of worry.  
  
"It seems kind of coincidental that the Dursleys ended up living there." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I had a little influence on that. You see, I used a spell so they would buy the house the second we suspected that Voldemort was after you. Sadly, I was too late to save your parents though." His face became sullen.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked Professor Snape.  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
He looked worn from travel. He saw Harry and a flicker of anger crossed his eyes before he turned to Dianna. His eyes became sad, and filled with tears. His lips trembled slightly before he forced his gaze away towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape. I think it is time. Harry, will you follow me please." Dumbledore said standing and heading towards the exit.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore while keeping his eyes distrustfully at Snape.  
  
"It's alright Harry, please come." Harry reluctantly stood and walked out with Dumbledore, never removing his eyes from Snape. Dumbledore shut the door behind him, and motioned for Harry to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked. "Why is Professor Snape back? What does he have to do with Dianna?"  
  
"In a moment Harry, in a moment. I am going to fill you in on everything." He led Harry towards the entrance to his chamber, and to the stone gargoyle in front. Instead of saying a password though, he took his wand, and tapped it on the head four times, muttering a spell under his breath. The gargoyle's mouth dropped open, and there was a loud click, as the wall on the side, opened revealing a set up stairs heading upwards. Harry followed Dumbledore up two flights of stairs before reaching a large oak door with iron castings. There was a knocker made of silver in the shape of a unicorn head.  
  
"Crystalline." Dumbledore said, and the doors opened, revealing a large chamber lighted with about five candelabras hanging from the ceiling. There was a large cauldron, and shelves with brightly colored bottles, and jars of different magical ingredients. There were hundreds of books, covering every amount of wall space. On the far wall was a symbol matching the shape of the star of Artemis.  
  
"This, Harry, is the old meeting house of the Star Crusaders. Now, I come here when I want to do my research. Please sit here." Dumbledore said motioning towards a large chair in front of the fireplace. Dumbledore conjured a fire and sat himself in a chair opposite Harry. The flickering fire playing shadows across the room, Harry sat in silence, staring intently on Dumbledore's face. He appeared to have aged considerably within the last hour. Finally he looked up at Harry, and began.  
  
"I realize it is very late Harry, and you have all been through a traumatizing ordeal, but the secrets have lasted for far too long. It's time you knew everything. There are certain things about Professor Snape that are not known to the public. Like you found out about last year, Professor Snape was a member of the Death Eaters. It was a long time ago. Snape was only a young man, fresh out of this school when he joined. His gifts with potions made him very useful to Voldemort. He was the head of command for the genetics operation that Dianna was apart of. At the time, he had no idea what Voldemort was doing with these potions. The day he found about Voldemort using them on innocent children, stolen from their parents, he confronted Voldemort. He told him, he was through, and wouldn't help him any longer. Voldemort threatened him. He told Snape that if he did not follow orders, he would go after his family."  
  
"Family?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, family. Snape had a wife, and a new baby. Voldemort told him if he didn't fall in line, they would take his wife and child and kill them. So Snape continued to do Voldemort's orders. One day he came home, and found his wife dead, on the ground. She had been struck with the Avada Kedavra curse. He found the baby cradle empty, and cast to the side. It looked as if a great struggle had occurred between his wife and the kidnappers. Snape raced to the headquarters, but he was too late. Voldemort had already used the potion on his daughter."  
  
"Not . . ." Harry started.  
  
"Yes, Dianna was that child. When Snape saw the marking branded on the back of her neck, he knew he had to do something to save her. He attempted to smuggle her out, but Voldemort caught him. When Snape asked him why, why his daughter out of all the children had been taken, Voldemort told him of all his plans. He needed a child who would grow to be not only a strong soldier, but he needed one to lead the troops, he wanted a commander."  
  
Harry nodded. He knew all this.  
  
"It gets much worse." Dumbledore's deep voice became quiet and sullen. "Voldemort wanted an empress, one of great power. Together he wanted to spawn the most powerful wizard this world has ever seen. Voldemort was creating the perfect mate. One he could control, so she wouldn't be a threat, but one with strong genes."  
  
Harry's stomach lurched. He felt ill and furious at even the thought of Voldemort putting his disgusting hands on his beautiful Dianna. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Voldemort tortured Snape for his insolence, but he was far too valuable to Voldemort to kill. Snape couldn't be deferred though, and was only waiting for his chance to rescue Dianna. That time came the night Voldemort went after you. With the sudden disappearance of Voldemort, people were becoming frantic. People were taking the children from the labs and distributing them in homes where they wouldn't be seen by the outside world. Snape created a potion, and turned Dianna into a small kitten. He snuck her out, and came directly to me. I promised to keep her with Mrs. Figg. Snape refused to go anywhere near her. He didn't want her to know how horrible he was, and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Instead, he vowed his life to enter our organization against Voldemort. I decided it was best to keep Dianna in the area near your house, so that Voldemort could never go near. She was kept a cat for most of every day, to ensure she would be kept hidden. Ever since  
last year, when Voldemort was reborn, Snape has been fighting. He has returned to Voldemort as a spy for us. Now that Voldemort knows about Dianna, and now that he no longer has control over Dianna, he will be after Snape. He knows he had something to do with her resisting Voldemort's control."  
  
"What did he have to do with it?" Harry asked. "We figured out the riddle."  
  
"Where do you think Dianna's star came from. He left it with her the day he said goodbye. I am sending Snape to a secret location, where he will work with the remaining members of Voldemort's army. He is going to help them establish their mutations, and teach them to control their powers, in hopes of introducing them into society and schooling next year. I am going to have Dianna spend the first few weeks of the summer holiday with him and the other children. She has a lot of power within her, and she needs to learn how to use it."  
  
"How can you trust Professor Snape? He was the one who created all this." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe so, but he was a victim too, and has proven to me, that he is really good. I trust Professor Snape with my life. It's amazing what a parent will do for their children. Even go up against the dark lord himself. I realize, you two haven't gotten along well in the past, but you must understand what it has been like for him. And remember, one day, he could be family." Dumbledore said. Harry sat there for awhile, thinking of everything Dumbledore had said. Was it true? Was Dianna really the daughter of Snape? The man who had disliked Harry since the second they met? Dumbledore finally stood, interrupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
"It's about time you went off to bed Harry." Dumbledore said. "It's getting very late, and there will be many people waiting to ask you questions tomorrow."  
  
"Professor, I have a few more questions. They won't take long."  
  
"Alright Harry, I will answer anything you ask."  
  
"Well, I thought Dianna was safe here? So how did Voldemort's men break in and kidnap her?"  
  
Dumbledore looked uneasy.  
  
"They didn't Harry."  
  
"What do you mean? I was there. There was an explosion. I felt it."  
  
"Yes, there was an explosion. It came from Dianna. All around her room, the whole wing was becoming hot. The infirmary became excruciatingly hot. Mrs. Figg and madam Pomprey could feel it, and were rushing to Dianna, when the wall burst in flames. The fire reacted with the spell, and there was an explosion."  
  
"I don't understand. Why would she do that? And if she wasn't kidnapped, well . . .what happened? How did she get to Voldemort?"  
  
"The spell over Dianna was so strong that when he called to her, she went. The explosion was what killed Mrs. Figg. In a moment of sanity, Dianna saw Mrs. Figg, and knew she was being called, so she left the necklace."  
  
"She killed Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked.  
  
"You mustn't look at it like that Harry. She was being controlled by Voldemort. She had no idea what she was doing at the time. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said quietly, still in shock about what he had just heard. "I guess I underestimated his power over her when she was still here."  
  
"Understandable." Dumbledore said.  
  
"One more question, please." Harry said.  
  
"Go on." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, you may think it an odd question, but in Hagrid's class, Werring became furious when Malfoy went near it."  
  
"Ah yes, Werring. It's very understandable. Although it hasn't been proved, we have reason to believe that Lucius Malfoy had something to do with obtaining the Willowrayth blood for the potion that transformed Dianna. He is one of the few people rich enough to buy the icewidow webbing needed to capture one. He caught Werring's mother and her cub. He extracted the blood from the mother after first killing her."  
  
"Killed the mother?" Harry asked in disgust.  
  
"The fur of the Willowrayth is flame retardant, and very valuable in the Knockturn Ally. Anyway, the cub was Werring, and we took care of him. The reason it tried to attack Malfoy is simple. It could smell Lucius on him. He must have remembered the smell, and associated it with the death of it's mother."  
  
Harry sat there.  
  
"Are there anymore questions Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No. I think I'm going to go to bed now though." Harry said and stood.  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry walked out, and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
Harry was met by the whole Gryffindor house. They all began questioning him at once. Neville was especially excited, and was talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Geez Harry, what's going on. We heard Voldemort came and took you guys away, and they made us stay in the great hall for hours, until Dumbledore said it was safe to come out. So what happened? Where were you?" Neville asked very quickly.  
  
Harry turned to him, "If it's all the same to everyone, I just want to go to sleep." He said, and trudged up the stairs up to his room. It was empty except for Ron who was already in bed. He turned as Harry came in.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" He asked.  
  
"With Dumbledore." Harry said, dropping on the bed, still fully clothed.  
  
"Oh, so, did he say anything new?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "It turns out that Dianna is really Snape's daughter."  
  
Ron gasped "really?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything." Harry said, and told him everything but the top-secret stuff. When he had finished, Ron remained silent.  
  
"I can't believe it." He said finally.  
  
"Neither can I Ron. Neither can I." Harry said, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next day Harry walked to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Dianna still hadn't come back, so Harry assumed she was still with Snape. When they reached the Great Hall, everyone stopped eating and watched them sit down. Not one person uttered a word. Harry, Hermione, and Ron slid into their seats and began eating, trying to ignore the staring. Finally, to their relief, Dumbledore came in and stood in front of the room, about to speak.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, there was an incident last night involving some of our students. Thankfully, everyone is back safe and sound, and there is nothing to be worried about. While we are happy that the situation is over, we are saddened by the loss of our retired Muggle studies teacher, Mrs. Eleanor Figg. She retired fifteen years ago, after being the Muggle studies professor for forty years. Let us have a moment of silence for her." He paused with his head bowed for a few minutes.  
  
"Now, I am asking each of you, to not badger those involved, and let us finish the school year in peace. Good day." He said, turning back out. Everyone turned back to them, before finally resuming their conversations and meals. After breakfast Harry and Ron dragged Hermione over to Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"C'mon, nobody really goes over here anymore since the whole basilisk thing." Ron said pulling them in. They saw myrtle sulking on top of the sink, as usual.  
  
"You haven't been in to see me in a long time." She said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Classes are a lot harder this year, it's a lot more difficult to find the time." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I understand! I understand perfectly. Who has time for poor myrtle? For smelly, stupid ugly Myrtle?"  
  
"It's not like that at all Myrtle."  
  
"Oh yes it is. Nobody likes me." She wailed as she dove down into drain. Her sobs becoming more and more muffled as she drifted farther and farther down the pipes.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got rid of her, then we don't have to worry about her blabbing." Ron said.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry told her everything that Dumbledore had told him.  
  
"So she's really Dianna Snape?" She asked. "Wow, you can't help but kinda feel bad for Snape."  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. "I can't think anything right now. I need to see Dianna."  
  
"Harry, give her some time with Snape. We may not care for him too much, but he is her father, and she hasn't seen him in so many years."  
  
"I know." Harry said.  
  
Everyone stopped asking about that night, but they often stared with questioning and accusing eyes. Dianna came back, later that afternoon, but didn't really speak with anyone. She met Harry in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed and they settled down by the blazing fire. They laid with their backs to the sofa and stared at the flames for awhile.  
  
"Did you have a nice talk with Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, he . . .told me everything. He's my . . ."  
  
"Your father. I know." Harry interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore filled me in too."  
  
"I don't know how to feel. I didn't know whether to hate him or love him. He helped hurt so many people, but he also saves me."  
  
"So you're going to stay with him a little over the summer?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad and I agreed it would be best until I learn control. Don't need anymore accidents like with Malfoy." She let out a little laugh. "Wow, it sounds strange calling anyone dad. I've never been able to." She said smiling. "It feels nice." Then she turned to Harry and her face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She said.  
  
"You didn't. I'm glad just knowing you're okay, and that you've found your father." He said smiling. Dianna sighed and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I can't wait for the summer, when I get to live right by you. I'll get to meet the famous Dudley." She said laughing. "Ooooo this should be fun."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Imagine how much we can torture him."  
  
"You know the rule about magic." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh, I know. I mean things like lighting his things on fire." She said with an evil laugh.  
  
"It won't be necessary." Harry said, "The moment he sees us together, he's going to be so jealous, it will drive him crazy."  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet." She said.  
  
"When you come back, you should pretend we don't know each other. The Dursleys won't let me out with you if they know you are a witch."  
  
"Right. I'll have to remember that. I'll tell Sirius too." She said. Harry began stroking her long hair as he drifted off to sleep listening to her gentle purring.  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
Months passed and the final Quidditch match was up. Like every year it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Rumor had it that Professor Krum had been privately instructing Malfoy, so Harry was going to have to fly better than ever before. The team was getting ready in the locker room. Hermione came bursting in about half-an hour before the match began carrying a small scarlet book.  
  
"You finish?" Harry asked, running over.  
  
"Yup. The first ever Granger playbook." She said.  
  
"Dianna." He called, throwing the book. Dianna caught it and opened it.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, these are great. Teresa, Justin, come over and look at these." She said, and the three huddled around studying the plays. A few minutes before the start of the match Harry called the team together for a last minute pep talk.  
  
"Listen guys. We have got this. We have the best team this school has seen in years. Just have fun out there and kick some Slytherin butt. I'll do my best to get the snitch quickly. We only need to win by fifty points, so the sooner we can rack the points, the easier job I will have." He said looking directly at Dianna.  
  
"Don't worry Harry." She said. "Thanks to Hermione's plays, the Slytherins won't know which direction to go in."  
  
Suddenly they heard the signal whistle, and the doors opened.  
  
"AND HERE THEY ARE! TEAM GRYFINDOR!" The announcer called, and they walked out onto the field towards the roaring crowd.  
  
"HARRY, RON, DIANNA, JUSTIN, TERESA, DEAN, AND JOSELINE!" the announcer called, and as they were each called, they kicked off the ground and flew high into the air circling above the field. Slytherin were already in the air too. The whistle blew and the game began. Harry soared high above the field and kept his eyes peeled for the snitch. The announcer was going crazy.  
  
"DIANNA GETS THE BALL, PASSES TO JUSTIN, OH WATCH OUT! SAVED BY DIANNA, AND GRYFINDOR SCORES, MAKING IT 10 TO 0 GRYFINDOR. NOW SLYTHERIN IN CONTROL OF THE BALL. OH, TERESA STEALS IT. OOOOOH, CRABBE OF SLYTHERIN JUST KNOCKED A BULDGER RIGHT AT HER. SHE'S OKAY THOUGH FOLKS. NICE SAVE BY JOSELINE. . ."  
  
Harry turned back to his job and saw a glint of gold by the ground near the Slytherin goal. He dived for it, but Malfoy saw him and followed. He was right on Harry's tail, but Harry slowly lengthened the gap until Malfoy was too far away. Suddenly, Harry was hit hard to the ground from behind. Luckily he wasn't that far, and was only temporarily stunned. He pushed off whatever had fallen on him, and heard a groan. It was Justin. His face was already starting to swell.  
  
"Buldger." He said. Harry nodded and helped him to his feet and they both mounted their brooms and flew back into the air. Harry had lost sight of the snitch, but at least Malfoy didn't have it.  
  
"ANOTHER SCORE FOR GRYFINDOR, MAKING THE SCORE EIGHTY TO TWENTY FOR GRYFINDOR."  
  
Harry began circling the whole field, but he couldn't see the snitch anywhere. He sped around the field, dodging the buldgers, and the other players. Finally he glimpsed it, right near Dianna's head. He saw her looking at him, she had seen it there, but didn't want to attract Malfoy's attention too. Harry sped towards her, when Malfoy came from the side somewhere. He had seen it too, and he was far ahead of Harry. Harry watched in horror as Malfoy reached out to grab the snitch. Dianna had stopped playing and was staying her ground as both seekers flew towards the snitch. Right as Malfoy approached her, her eyes changed and her lips curled into a snarl. She let out a faint growl at Malfoy, her eyes blazing. He stopped, and hesitated, allowing Harry to fly by and grab onto the snitch, ending the game. The crowd erupted in the stands, and the Gryffindor house all ran down onto the field and raised the team high in the air. Malfoy was arguing with Professor McGonagall about a  
penalty because Dianna had threatened him, but she hadn't broken any rules because she never actually touched him. Malfoy stormed off with the rest of the Slytherin team.  
  
Everyone else headed off to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate.  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
The rest of the year flew by, and so did finals. Hermione of course was top of the class, and all Harry, Ron, and Dianna had finished with top scores that year as well. They had the end of the year banquet and Gryffindor house won again this year, so the Great Hall was decorated with scarlet and gold banners.  
  
The next day was time to say goodbye. Harry had to say goodbye to Dianna, for she wasn't going on the train with them. She was heading off with her father who had arrived early that morning to take her. He was reluctant to leave her alone with Harry as they said their good-byes but with great reluctance he finally agreed. Harry and Dianna walked out towards the pond where they could be alone.  
  
"Here." Dianna said holding out an envelope. Harry took it and looked at it. "Well, what are you waiting for, open it." She said. Harry ripped open the top and peered inside. There was only a small piece of paper. Harry pulled it out, and looked at it. It was a photo of Dianna, in the garden.  
  
"Do you like it? I had Hermione take it." She said.  
  
"Of course, I love it." He said staring at the photo. It winked at him and giggled. He gave Dianna a hug and held her like that to him for awhile.  
  
"I don't want you to go." He said in her ear.  
  
"I don't want to either." She said. "But, it'll be only a few weeks. We'll see each other soon."  
  
"I know." He said.  
  
"Well, let's not waste the time we have." She said pulling away slightly to look up into his face.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a teasing grin.  
  
"Oh I don't know." She said leaning in closer. He slipped his hands through her hair, and to the back of her neck. It was cool, and with a smile, he pulled her face towards him. After a few moments Harry pulled away and they just stood there holding each other until Snape interrupted them.  
  
"You'd better get on the train Harry." He said coldly. "Now before it leaves without you." He added.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said, and reluctantly walked away. He watched over his shoulder as Snape pulled out an object from his pocket. It looked like a small gold star. Dianna reached out and touched it, and both Snape and Dianna disappeared. It was a portkey. Harry stood staring at where they had both stood until the trains whistle awoke him. He ran up and met the train. He remained silent for pretty much the entire trip. He couldn't wait until Dianna came back. What was he going to do for three weeks alone at the Dursley's he wondered. Before he knew it, they pulled up to the station. Harry gathered his belongings and found Hedwig among the other cages. He met an unhappy Uncle Vernon, who was probably upset Harry came back alive.  
  
"C'mon." He growled at Harry, not bothering to help Harry with his heavy luggage. Harry didn't mind. He was used to it, and besides, he was stronger than when he left. He was now almost the same height as Uncle Vernon, Harry realized and let out a muffled laugh.  
  
"What are you over there snickering about." Uncle Vernon snarled.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Then shut your trap." He said, as they got in the car and drove away. 


End file.
